I Choose You
by kohikaru
Summary: Ini hanya sebuah lagu sederhana. Tapi aku ingin kamu mendengarkannya /4 of 4/ Sugawara x OC or OC x Oikawa/
1. Sora

_**I Choose You**_

 _ **Haikyuu! By Haruichi Furudate**_

 _ **Original Character and Original Story are mine**_

 _ **-'.-'.-'.-'.-'.-**_

 _ **(OC'S POV)**_

 _ **(Sugawara x OC/OC x Oikawa)**_

 _ **(Teen)**_

 _ **(Fourshot)**_

 _ **This is just FANFIC. I didn't take any advantage. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.**_

 _-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-_

 _Jika langit dapat kita jadikan latar, apa yang akan kamu buat disana?_

 _ **~Sora~**_

 _-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-_

" _Kuuru_!" seruku setelah merasakan sensasi yang hampir membuat beberapa saraf di pipiku mati rasa. Kutolehkan kepalaku cepat sambil mengambil sekaleng cokelat dingin yang masih menempel di pipi kiriku. Si pelaku hanya terkekeh melihat ekspresiku.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" tanyanya yang terlepas dari kekehannya. Dia langsung saja duduk di sampingku tanpa meminta izin.

"Tidak juga." Jawabku dingin sambil mengalihkan pandanganku ke tempat lain.

"Tapi kamu tampak jenuh." Sahutnya.

"Jadi, kau mau bilang apa, Oikawa? Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk berbincang denganmu." Tanyaku dingin.

"Hey ayolah. Santai sedikit. Wajahmu akan berkeriput jika terus ditegangkan." Pemuda bersurai cokelat tua itu mencubit gemas pipi kiriku. Aku hanya terdiam, tak membalas.

Setelah dia menjauhkan tangannya dariku, dia mulai memasang wajah sedihnya. Aku tidak tahu apakah dia sedang berakting atau tidak. Tapi sepertinya aku harus mengakui bahwa dia tidak sedang bersandiwara.

"Kau tahu? Rasanya hatiku remuk sekali. Mungkin sudah hancur." Ucapnya memulai pembicaraan.

" _Nande_?" tanyaku sambil membuka tutup kaleng cokelat dinginku.

"Haruskah aku menjelaskannya lagi padamu?" tanyanya balik. Membuat diriku sendiri terdiam. Aku menghembuskan napas kasar lewat mulut. Dia memerhatikanku. Aku malah tak menghiraukannya.

"Sora, bisakah kita–"

" _Sumimasen,_ Oikawa. Aku harus segera pergi. _Mata ashita_." Ujarku dingin sambil bangkit dari dudukku. Tanpa menoleh, aku langsung melangkah pergi.

" _Matte_ Sora!" seru pemuda yang kupanggil Oikawa itu yang secepat mungkin menarik lengan kiriku kasar hingga membuatku membalikkan tubuh dan berhadapan dengannya. Cokelat yang ada di dalam kaleng sedikit tumpah ke tanah karena tutupnya terbuka dan masih penuh. Aku memelototinya.

Oikawa mengambil kaleng cokelatku dan menaruhnya di atas bangku panjang yang baru saja kutinggalkan. Tangannya yang lain masih memegang erat lengan kiriku. Sekarang, manik cokelatnya menatap hangat pada kedua manik hitamku.

"Sora, apa kamu tidak bisa memaafkanku? Aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya padamu. Aku tahu aku salah. Aku sudah meminta maaf padamu setiap saat. Aku selalu mengirimu pesan. Tapi kamu sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya. Apa aku sangat dibenci olehmu sampai kamu tega berbuat seperti itu?" suaranya melembut, namun nadanya tegas. Ini salah satu yang orang lain tidak ketahui tentangnya.

Aku memalingkan pandanganku dari matanya. Ah, kenapa aku harus bertemu dengannya pagi ini? Padahal di hari minggu ini aku ingin bersenang-senang. Kacau sudah hari liburku.

"Begini, Oikawa. Jujur, sebenarnya aku tidak marah padamu. Hanya sedikit kesal. Bukan padamu. Bukan juga pada Sawayaka. Tapi kesal pada diriku sendiri." Aku memberi jeda pada omonganku, "Aku berpikir, kenapa aku mengenal kalian? Apa _Kami-sama_ sedang mengujiku? Atau _Kami-sama_ yang menyuruhku untuk tidak berhubungan lagi dengan kalian? _Wakaranai_. _Demo_ , kau tahu aku seperti apa, bukan? Aku tidak akan menaruh dendam pada orang lain. Jadi, kamu tidak perlu cemas kalau kamu tidak akan dimaafkan pasti memaafkanmu." Aku tersenyum tipis dan kembali melihat padanya.

"Sora…" panggil Oikawa dengan suara pelan. Kedua ujung alisnya saling bertautan dan membentuk kerutan di antaranya.

Aku mendorong pelan tangan Oikawa dari lengan kiriku, "Dan, jika kamu ingin melanjutkan hubunganmu dengan Sawayaka, silahkan saja. Aku pasti mendukung kalian."

" _Iie_ Sora!" suaranya agak mengeras. Aku tahu dia ingin membantah ucapanku.

"Tapi jika Oikawa memintaku untuk kembali," aku sedikit menundukkan kepalaku sebentar. Setelah itu kembali menatapnya, "aku ragu untuk itu. Mungkin aku tidak bisa kembali padamu." Aku membungkukkan tubuhku sejenak memberi salam perpisahan. Lalu, aku pun berjalan pergi menjauhinya.

Setika SMP, aku satu sekolah dengan Oikawa dan juga Sawayaka. Aku berteman dengan Sawayaka sejak di taman kanak-kanak dan memilih sekolah yang sama karena kami sudah saling menanggap hubungan kami layaknya keluarga. Aku begitu akrab dengan Sawayaka. Bahkan banyak yang bilang, kami sangat mirip jika sudah di dekatkan.

Sejak dulu,Sawayaka anak yang riang dan penuh semangat. Dia juga cantik serta pintar. Banyak yang mengaguminya hingga setiap hari ada saja yang kue atau cokelat atau surat yang diberikan padanya. Hal itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan sejak kami duduk di kelas 4 SD. Tapi ketika SMP, banyak yang tidak menyukainya, terutama kakak kelas perempuan. Banyak gossip tentang Sawayaka yang menyebar hampir ke penjuru sekolah kami.

Kakakku yang juga bersekolah di SMP yang sama denganku, mencaritahu kebenaran dari gossip itu demi aku yang hampir naik pitam karena tidak bisa meredam hal-hal yang tidak baik. Karena tidak ada bukti, kakakku yang saat itu sudah mengganti marganya –karena orang tuaku bercerai ketika aku kelas 5 SD, langsung menggertak semua biang keladi dari gossip-gossip tentang Sawayaka. Mendengar hal itu, aku jadi lega. Menurutku, mempunyai kakak berkekuatan seperti _yakuza_ tidak buruk juga. Eh, tapi jangan salah. Kakakku ini berada di jajaran 10 peringkat anak terpintar di sekolah. Gayanya pun tidak mirip _yakuza_ , tapi juga tidak seperti murid teladan. Terlihat glamor meskipun sebenarnya sederhana. Sepertinya, tampang seseorang memang mempengaruhi hampir segala hal.

Kembali ke cerita.

Ketika aku naik ke tingkat 2 SMP, aku sekelas dengan Oikawa. Awalnya, memang aku tidak peduli dengannya. Karena menurutku dia sudah memiliki banyak orang yang akan peduli dengannya. Tapi entah sejak kapan, aku dan Oikawa menjadi akrab. Bukan cuma sekadar mengobrol di kelas, tapi juga sering jalan pulang bersama. Lama kelamaan, sesuatu perasaan aneh menggelitik ruang kosong dalam hatiku karenanya.

Sampai suatu ketika, Oikawa memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Dengan mengulur waktu sedikit lama, Oikawa gigih meenyatakan perasaannya padaku. Sampai-sampai, kakakku yang saat itu di tingkat ketiga, hampir melangkahkan kakinya untuk menyerang Oikawa karena mengaggap Oikawa sudah mengganggu adiknya. Yah, kakakku memang sangat agresif jika sudah bersangkutan dengan hal yang ada diriku di dalamnya. Jika saja aku tidak menjelaskan segala perasaanku ke Oikawa pada kakakku, aku tiak tahu bagaiamana keadaan Oikawa esok harinya.

Di awal tahun ketigaku di SMP, aku menerima permintaannya. Dan kami pun berpacaran selama hampir tiga tahun. Dengan dua tahun _long distance relationship._ Aku, Oikawa dan Sawayaka berpisah di SMA. Oikawa dan Sawayaka masuk ke sekolah yang sama. Sedangkan aku harus pindah ke rumah nenek dan kakekku karena sebuah alasan. Walaupun begitu, dua tahun kedepannya Aku dan Oikawa masih tetap berpacaran. Sedangkan aku dengan Sawayaka masih berhubungan dan sering bertemu.

Tepat setelah akhir ujian kenaikan kelas di tahun terakhit tingkat kedua SMA, aku melihat keduanya saling beradu kasih di taman yang cukup sepi. Dan sejak saat itu, aku memutuskan hubunganku dengan Oikawa, serta mendiami Sawayaka. Meskipun waktu itu aku masih menyayangi Oikawa, hatiku yang ragu akan perasaanku sendiri membuatku harus tegas agar aku tidak semakin terluka nantinya.

Dan ini sudah berjalan 2 minggu. Aku heran, kenapa Oikawa tidak pernah berhenti membuatku ragu. Dia bersama Sawayaka, namun di sisi lain dia terus mencoba menghubungiku. Apa dia tidak punya malu? Sayangnya, aku tidak mau repot-repot mengusirnya. Biarkan orang lain saja yang akan melakukan hal itu suatu hari nanti.

Aku berhenti melangkah di tengah jalan yang sangat sepi. Di samping kanan dan samping kiri hanya ada rumput dan ilalang yang masih tertutup salju. Ah, aku baru sempat berpikir, kenapa pemuda tadi memberiku cokelat dingin di hari yang dingin seperti ini? Apa dia mau membunuhku? Ah… entahlah.

"Huwaaah! Mumpung sepi!" seruku pada diriku sendiri. Aku melepaskan tas gitarku yang sedari tadi kupakai. Ku pandang pemandangan di depanku yang monoton namun sebenarnya indah. Hari ini salju sudah tidak turun, namun matahari belum juga keluar dari persembunyiannya di antara penjara kapas tebal di langit sana.

Aku membuka resleting tas gitar berwarna hitam itu dan mengambil benda bersenar di dalamnya. Ku selempangkan tali gitarku di bahu kiriku dan membiarkannya menggantung di sana. Ku hirup udara di sekitarku dalam-dalam. Sambil memejamkan kedua mataku, mencoba untuk menikmati suasana di sini. Tak lama, ku hembuskan napasku yang langsung beradu dengan angin dingin yang mendekat.

Aku mulai menggenjrang senar gitar yang ku tekan dengan jemari tangan kiriku. Terlintas di pikiranku lagu yang begitu pilu dari salah satu _band_ terkenal Jepang.

 _So they say that time_

 _Takes away the pain_

 _But I'm still the same_

 _And they say that I_

 _Will find another you_

 _That can't be true_

 _*Why didn't I realize?_

 _Why did I tell lies?_

 _Yeah I wish that I could do it again_

 _Turnin' back the time_

 _Back when you were mine (all mine)_

 _**So this is heartache?_

 _So this is heartache?_

 _Hiroi atsumeta koukai wa namida e to kawari oh baby_

 _So this is heartache?_

 _So this is heartache?_

 _Ano hi no kimi no egao wa omoide ni kawaru_

 _I miss you_

Tiba-tiba, aku menghentikan aktivitas yang baru kulakukan hampir dua menit itu. Cairan bening dari pelupuk mataku terjun menuruni pipiku dengan mulus. Aku segera menghapusnya dengan punggung kedua telapak tanganku. Namun tidak juga henti. Kudongakkan kepalaku dan memandangi langit berawan itu. Salah satu cara yang ampuh untuk menghentikan tangisku adalah melihat langit. Entah karena namaku yang sangat berhubungan dengan hal itu atau bukan. Tapi aku senang berlama-lama melihat lukisan indah di atas sana. Padahal, tidak ada apapun di sana.

Karena suasana hatiku memburuk, aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah. Untunglah dari tempatku sekarang tidak begitu jauh dari rumah yang saat ini menjadi tempat tinggalku. Tapi untuk ukuran normal, 1 kilometer itu jauh.

"Ah… aku harus menumpuk segala hal tentang mereka di kepalaku dengan materi pelajaran." Gumamku datar.

-.'-.'-.'-.'-.'-.'-.'-.'-.'-

Semester baru sudah dimulai. Aku berangkat ke sekolah dengan mengendarai sepeda. Yah, jarak rumahku dengan sekolah itu dua kilometer. Dari pada setiap hari aku harus telat, jadi lebih baik aku menggunakan sepeda tua milik kakekku. Sebenarnya aku memiliki sepeda yang lebih layak. Tapi sengaja kutinggalkan di rumah untuk dipakai oleh kakek. Aku tidak ingin terjadi hal-hal buruk padanya jika mengendarai sepeda butut ini.

Aku memarkirkan sepedaku di tempat parkir sepeda. Aku memandangi sepeda yang terparkir di tempat yang biasa kupakai untuk parkir sepedaku. Apa pengendara sepeda di sekolah ini bertambah? Sepertinya begitu. Karena biasanya, hanya ada 10 sepeda –termasuk sepedaku yang terparkir di sini. Tanpa mempersoalkan hal lain, aku memarkirkan sepedaku di sebelah kirinya. Setelah menggembok dan mengunci sepedaku, aku langsung berjalan menuju pintu depan sekolah.

"Sora~!" panggil seseorang dari kejauhan. Lantas, aku mencari-cari si pemilik suara tadi. Lalu, mataku terpaku pada seorang gadis bersurai cokelat panjang yang terkuncir setengah. Dia berlari ke arahku.

" _Aa_ … Miyuka. _Ohayou_!" sapaku setelah gadis yang notabene lebih pendek dariku itu berdiri di hadapanku.

" _Ohayou_!" sahutnya dengan senyum lebar. Aku mengajaknya untuk berjalan bersama menuju papan pengumuman. Untuk mencari nama kami dan ruang kelas yang akan kami tempati selama satu tahun kedepan, tentunya.

"Wah! Kita sekelas lagi, Sora!" pekik Miyuka sambil menunjuk namanya dengan jari telunjuk kanan dan namaku dengan jari telunjuk kirinya.

" _Sou desu ka?_ Woah!" sahutku yang kembali melihat kertas yang di tunjuk Miyuka, "Kalau begitu, mohon kerja samanya untuk satu tahun kedepan, Miyu!"

" _Haai~!_ " balas Miyuka.

Miyuka adalah teman sekelasku sejak kelas 2 SMA. Waktu kenaikan kelas 2, aku sempat berdoa agar aku di dekatkan pada orang-orang yang baik dan tulus hatinya, serta di jauhkan dengan orang-orang yang tidak baik. Dan, sepertinya doaku terkabul. Ketika kelas 2, aku mendapat teman-teman yang baik dan jujur padaku. Tidak peduli apa yang kulakukan, apa yang mereka lakukan, yang ada adalah sebuah persahabatan. Beberapa dari teman-temanku ada yang tidak tahu malu. _And it's ok. I love them_.

Aku juga sempat berdoa di malam sebelumnya agar tahun ini aku menemukan dan mendapatkan orang-orang yang setia dan menepati janji, serta terhindar dari orang-orang yang hanya banyak bicara. Semoga saja doa yang satu ini terkabulkan.

" _Aa! Sumimasen!_ " seru seseorang yang menghalangi jalanku untuk masuk ke dalam kelas. Kami tiga kali melangkah ke arah yang sama –dalam pandanganku. Pada akhirnya aku mengalah dan melangkah mundur untuk membukakan jalan untuk pemuda bersurai _dark grey_ yang sedikit bergelombang di bagian ujungnya.

Aku tersenyum padanya, " _Iie, arimasen._ Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf. _Dozo_.."

Senyum di wajah pemuda yang kira-kira lebih tinggi 4 centimeter di atasku itu mengembang. Senyum yang begitu tulus dan menenangkan jiwa. Aku sempat terpaku. Namun suaranya yang mengetuk gendang telingaku menyadarkanku.

" _Arigatou na_." ucapnya sebelum melangkah keluar kelas. Setelah itu, aku dan Miyuka masuk ke dalam kelas.

Dan, aku tidak menyangka aku duduk bersebalahan dengan pemuda tadi. Entah, aku merasa aneh. Ada sesuatu yang mengelupas di sini. _Nande_?

Aku memandangi lengit di luar jendela yang ada jauh di sebelah kiriku. Guruku memang sedang menerangkan. Tapi cara bicaranya cukup membuatku dan beberapa murid di kelasku terkantuk. Itulah mengapa aku memutuskan untuk memalingkan pandanganku ke arah lain sambil terus mendengarkan racauan guruku itu.

 _Langit yang indah. Jika langit itu sebuah latar dalam lukisan, apa yang akan aku buat sebagai objek utamanya?_ Pikirku dalam hati. Lalu tiba-tiba saja, pandanganku mengarah pada pemuda yang masih sibuk mengerjakan soal-soal yang diterangkan oleh guru fisikaku. Entah mengapa, senyumku mengembang ketika melihat wajah seriusnya. Haruskah aku menjadikannya objekku dalam lukisan itu?

" _Aa iie, iie_." Gumamku sambil kembali menoleh ke guruku yang masih menulis di papan tulis sambil memegang buku tebal di tangan kirinya.

Pemuda di sampingku ini memang memiliki kesan yang sangat baik sejak pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya. Aku dengar dari teman-teman sekelasnya di kelas 1 dan 2, dia memang terkenal baik dan ramah. Tapi jujur saja, aku baru pertama kali ini melihatnya. Tadinya kupikir dia adalah anak baru. Ternyata bukan. Sejak SD, aku memang menjadi _anak kelas_. Tapi, sepertinya di SMA ini lebih parah.

"Aono-san, kamu ikut klub apa?" tanya seorang gadis yang duduk di samping kananku. Saat ini istirahat baru saja berlangsung, Aku baru ingin melangkah pergi ke luar kelas menemani Miyuka ke kantin.

"Aku mengikuti klub mading." Jawabku.

"Ku pikir kamu mengikuti klub musik." Terdengar seuara dari kiriku. Kutolehkan kepalaku padanya.

"Musik?" bingungku.

" _Aa_ … yah.. aku sempat melihatmu membawa tas gitar." Jawab pemuda yang berdiri di sampingku dengan kedua alis terangkat.

"Oh _souka_. Waktu itu Hiro ingin meminjam gitarku untuk latihan _band_ di sekolah." Ujarku membenarkan ucapan pemuda bersurai _dark grey_ itu. Aku melihat pemuda itu membulatkan bibirnya. Tak lama, aku dan Miyuka pun pergi ke kantin bersama.

"Sugawara mudah berteman, _ne_." ucap Miyuka.

"Hem? Karena dia orang yang ramah. Perawakannya pun baik. Tidak heran kalau dia mudah beradaptasi dengan ornag lain." sahutku.

" _Hai_."

Tiba-tiba saja, ada perasaan penasaran menyelimuti pikiranku. Ada banyak alasan yang menyebabkanku seperti ini. Dengan hanya satu objek, aku dapat membuat beratus-ratus pertanyaan yang bisa saja akan ku ajukan padanya. Anehnya, kenapa harus Sugawara Koushi yang menjadi objekku?

Seminggu sudah aku menduduki tingkat 3 SMA. Huaaah.. memang tidak terasa waktu berjalan dengan cepat. Tapi jika ditunggu, pasti terasa lama.

Aku berjalan menuju ruang kelas. Lorong di lantai 3 sudah sepi. Karena tertidur di perpustakaan –jam terakhir tidak ada guru, aku tidak tahu kalau sudah lewat dari jam pulang sekolah. Kalau saja Miyuka tidak menghampiriku dan membangunkanku, entah aku akan pulang jam berapa.

"Oh, Aono." Seseorang yang suaranya tidak begitu asing di telingaku menyambut ke datanganku ke dalam kelas.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku dua kali. Kemudian memandang ke pemuda dengan _jersey_ hitam dengan tulisan dan lambang berwarna putih yang berjalan mendekatiku sambil membawa tasnya. Aku tersneyum tipis. Teringat baru saja aku memimpikan anak itu.

"Kamu belum pulang?" tanyaku basa-basi. Yah, aku bukan termasuk orang yang suka langsung keinti. Tapi tidak juga suka dengan yang terlalu bertele-tele.

"Aku ada latihan klub." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum, "Kamu sendiri?"

"Ah, aku tertidur di perpustakaan. Jadi, aku akan pulang sekarang." Aku terdiam sejenak, "Kamu mengikuti klub apa, Suga?" aku baru sadar kalau aku tidak mengetahui hal ini.

"Klub Voli Karasuno." Tukasnya bangga. _Wow, aku bisa merasakan seberapa besar rasa bangganya pada klubnya itu_. Ujarku dalam hati. Aku hanya mengangguk kecil. Setelah itu, aku melangkah menuju mejaku, sekadar untuk mengambil tas.

"Memangnya hari ini tidak ada kegiatan di klub mading?" tanya Sugawara.

"Aku meminta ketua mading untuk mengundurkan pengenalan anggota klub lama dengan yang baru. Dan dia setuju." Jawabku sambil memakai tas ranselku. Setelah itu, aku berjalan mendekati Sugawara yang masih di tempatnya.

"Kenapa begitu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Yah… Karena hari ini banyak anggota klub kami yang sibuk dengan tugas mereka. Jadi, tidak mungkin kami mengharuskan mereka datang ke klub." Balasku.

"Aono, kamu wakil ketua klub mading?" pertanyaan Sugawara membuatku terdiam.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku pelan, "Aku tidak punya posisi di klub mading. _Doushita no_?"

"Ah _iie_. Aku merasa kamu seperti seorang wakil. _Chigau_. Seperti ketua klub mading."

Aku terkekeh, "Awalnya aku memang ditunjuk untuk menjadi salah satu dari kedua posisi itu. Tapi aku ingin bebas."

" _Sora o toned karasu no you ni_." Aku mendengar suara bisikan Sugawara yang berjalan di sampingku.

Aku menoleh padanya dan bertanya, "Tadi kamu bilang apa?"

Sugawara langsung tersenyum tipis, " _Nani mo arimasen_."

Aku memutar bola mataku ke arah lain dengan bibir yang sedikit maju. Kenapa dia tidak mau mengulang omongannya? Buat kesal saja. Eh? Kenapa aku kesal?

"Oh. Aku dengar, besok klub voli akan mengikuti latih tanding dengan sekolah lain." kataku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

" _Hai_. Kami akan melawan Aoba Johsai." Sahut Sugawara.

Mendengar nama sekolah yang diucapkan oleh Sugawara, membuatku berhenti melangkah menuruni anak tangga. Aku membatu. Sugawara yang menyadari aku tidak mengikutinya langsung menoleh ke belakang. Dia menatapku bingung. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian air mukanya berubah. Dia tersenyum.

" _Daijoubu desu ka,_ Aono?" tanyanya.

" _Aa gomen_. _Daijoubu desu_." Sahutku yang kemudian menghampirinya. Kami pun kembali berjalan bersama.

Aoba Johsai. Itu adalah tempat dimana Oikawa dan Sawayaka menempuh pendidikan. Mendengar nama sekolahnya saja tidak tertarik. Bagaimana jika bertemu dengan orangnya? Ah, sepertinya, baru pertama kali ini aku bersikap demikian dengan orang lain.

Kami keluar dari pintu belakang gedung sekolah. Itu juga karena Sugawara yang mengajakku berbincang. Jika bersama Miyuka, pasti aku akan melewati pintu depan gedung sekolah. Walaupun jarak pintu depan ke parkiran sepedan dan jarak pintu belakang ke parkiran sepeda juga sama.

"Eh? Kenapa kamu tidak bermain di latih tanding besok?" tanyaku kaget.

"Itu karena syarat yang diberikan oleh pihak lawan." Jawab Sugawara.

"Kenapa kamu tidak membantahnya? Kamu _regular setter_ , 'kan?"

"Memang benar. Tapi, aku ingin melihat seberapa besar kompisisi Hinata dan Kageyama." Kata Sugawara.

"Kageyama… Tobio?"

"Kamu mengenalnya?"

"Sangat." Jawabku singkat dan tegas. Aku mendengus kesal, "Si bodoh itu. Apa dia masih tidak menyukai Kageyama?"

" _Dare_?"

" _Iie. Nani mo._ " Aku melihat Sugawara mengangguk pelan dengan wajah polos. Tampak imut. _Chigau yo!_ Oh ayolah Sora. Hentikan.

"Aku harus segera ke ruang klub. _Jaa ne,_ Aono." Salam Sugawara ramah.

" _Hai! Jaa ne_." sahutku sambil sedikit membungkukkan tubuhku singkat. Kemudian, aku berjalan menuju parkiran sepeda.

"Aono!" panggil Sugawara tiba-tiba. Dengan secepat mungkin aku membalikkan tubuhku. Terlihat Sugawara berdiri menghadapku sambil tersenyum, "Jika langit adalah sebuah latar, apa yang ingin kamu gambar di sana?" tanyanya dengan suara yang sedikit kencang.

Aku terhentak. Sepertinya itu bukan pertanyaan yang asing. Bagaimana bisa dia menanyakan hal yang sama dengan apa yang aku tanyakan pada diriku sendiri? Mungkinkah dia bisa membaca pikiran? Tidak. Tidak. Hentikan omong kosong itu, Sora. Tapi, yang aku pikirkan adalah, kenapa dirinya begitu menyatu dengan langit senja di belakangnya?

"Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang, Sora. Pergilah sebelum larut!" ujarya.

Aku mengangguk mengerti. Setelah melihat punggung Sugawara yang kian menjauh, aku membalikkan tubuhku dan tersenyum. Akankah hal baik akan datang? _Shirimasen_.

.

.

.

.

To be Continue

 _-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-_

Huwaaaah! Minna~! Apa kabaaar?

Ah, rasanya sudah lama tidak membuat fanfic. Jadi kangen. Salahkan tugas yang menumpuk menjelang ujian akhir. Huwaahaaa..

Hem… ini fanfic semi longshot di fandom Haikyuu! pertamaku. Yang sebelumnya oneshot. Seharusnya 3 oneshot sebelumnya aku jadikan satu saja biar tidak ribet. Tapi yah, sudah terlanjur terpisah, mau bagaimana lagi? Toh, banyak mainan yang terjual terpisah, eh..

Oh mungkin di antara kalian ada yang sudah mengenal lirik lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Sora. Ya? Apa? Tepat! _**Heartache**_ dari _**One Ok Rock**_. Aahhh! Author suka banget lagu iniiiii! Yang belum tau, mesti dengerin lagu ini!

Oh, untuk si OC kali ini. Namanya Aono Sora. Kalau dipisah, menjadi _Ao no Sora_. artinya sama sih, _langit biru_. Entah kenapa nih, author kepikiran untuk membuat cerita dan nama tokoh yang berhubungan dengan langit. Suka aja. Dan lagi kepengen(?). Sedangkan nama asli kakak si Sora, Aono Haru. Jadi, ceritanya disini, ayah Sora tuh suka sama langit. Apapun itu langitnya. Jadi, dia memberi nama anaknya Haru dan Sora. kalau digabungin jadi _Haru no Sora_. Langit musim panas. Jadi, sebenernya yang maniak langit itu bapaknya atau authornya? Hehehe…

Hem… apa lagi ya? Mungkin segitu aja infonya. Oh ya, kelanjutannya akan di publish minggu depan. Jadi, terima kasih untuk kalian yang membacanya, apalagi menyempatkan diri untuk mereview. Jika ada salah kata mohon dimaklumi, toh aku juga manusia :v

Author undur diri, Jaa… mata ne~!

 _-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-_

" _Sora, siapa dia?"_

" _Matte Aono, kakakmu…"_

" _Aku takut… melihat kapal."_

" _Daijoubu, aku bersamamu."_

" _Shimatta! Aku sangat menyukainya."_

" _Sora."_

 _ **~Yozora~**_


	2. Yozora

_**I Choose You**_

 _ **Haikyuu! By Haruichi Furudate**_

 _ **Original Character and Original Story are mine**_

 _ **-'.-'.-'.-'.-'.-**_

 _ **(OC'S POV)**_

 _ **(Sugawara x OC/OC x Oikawa)**_

 _ **(Teen)**_

 _ **(Fourshot)**_

 _ **This is just FANFIC. I didn't take any advantage. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.**_

 _-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-_

 _Tidak peduli ada atau tidaknya diriku di sisimu, aku ingin kau terus bersinar di sini. Di langit malam yang gelap nan elegan._

 _ **~Yozora~**_

 _-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-_

"Ryuu, bagaimana dengan mesin cetaknya?" aku mendengar suara nenekku dari luar pagar rumah. Aku segera mengumpat di balik pohon sakura besar yang tertanam di depan rumah. Sengaja, hanya untuk mendengarkan pembicaraan kakek dan nenekku.

"Masih belum bisa digunakan, Mii. Aku akan memperbaikinya setelah Sora-chan tidur." Jawab kakek dengan suaranya yang bergetar dan terdengar sangat parau.

"Kenapa tidak meminta pada menantumu? Dia orang kaya, 'kan? Untuk apa punya menantu orang kaya tapi tidak bisa diandalkan?" aku mendengar suara seseorang yang cukup asing. mungkinkah itu pelanggan kakekku? Aku tidak tahu.

"Tidak mungkin kami meminta padanya. Dia pasti sedang sibuk." Sahut nenek yang juga parau. Aku tertunduk sambil tersenyum kecut. Benar, ibu pasti sibuk.

"Ah, aku tidak bisa seperti ini terus. Buang saja barang tak berguna itu! Belilah mesin cetak yang baru!" seru orang itu. Setelahnya, aku mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat padaku. Aku tergesa-gesa menjauh dari pagar, agar terlihat baru datang.

Beberapa saat setelah seorang pria berkemeja putih dengan dasi yang sedikit dilonggarkan itu pergi, aku segera kembali masuk. Aku mencoba memasang senyumku dan menghampiri kakek dan nenekku yang sedang duduk berdua di teras samping rumah.

" _Tadaima, Ojii-san, Obaa-san!"_ sapaku dengan suara lembut.

" _Okaeri_ , Sora-chan!" sahut mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Oh, cucu nenek sudah pulang. Ayo, ayo, nenek sudah masak makanan kesukaanmu." Ujar nenek sambil menarik lembut tangan kananku agar segera masuk ke dalam rumah.

" _Hontou ni_? Waah _arigatou na, obaa-san_!" kataku sambil melepas sepatu.

"Ryuu, tolong bantu aku membawa piring." Ucap nenek yang berjalan dengan tubuh yang telah membungkuk.

"Oah! Biar aku saja yang membawanya, Obaa-san, Ojii-san!" seruku yang cepat-cepat menghampiri nenek yang telah sampai di dapur lebih dulu.

"Sora-chan, biar nenek yang membawa itu." Kata nenek yang mencoba mengambil dua mangkuk berisikan ramen. Aku sesegera mungkin ngeloyor ke samping kakek yang masih melahap _mochi_ dengan santainya sambil memandangi pohon sakura yang sedang bermekaran.

"Ehehe.. _Obaa-san_ bawa sumpitnya saja. Kalau _obaa-san_ yang membawa mangkuknya, nanti tidak kuat!" candaku. Setelah bicara seperti itu, aku langsung duduk di samping kakek dan menaruh satu mangkuk ramen di antara kami.

"Sudahlah Mii, kemarilah dan makan berdua denganku!" seru kakek yang menoleh ke belakang, melihat nenek yang sedang berjalan sambil membawa tiga pasang sumpit.

"Yaaah.. aku pikir, _Ojii-san_ akan makan bersamaku." Ucapku yang sedikit kecewa.

"Kalau Sora-chan yang makan bersama kakek, nanti ramennya habis duluan olehmu." Balas kakek sambil mencubil hidungku beberapa saat.

Aku terkekeh setelah kakek melepaskan cubitannya. Lalu, nenek duduk bersimpuh di belakang kami dan siap dengan sumpit di tangan kanannya. Aku menggeser mangkuk berukuran sedang yang ada di antara aku dan kakek ke hadapan nenek. Kakek pun langsung berhadapan dengan nenek.

" _Itadakimasu_!" seruku lebih dulu sebelum mengambil sumpit dari tangan nenek –nenek memberikan sepasang sumpit padaku. Kemudian, aku melahap ramen dengan penuh kenikmatan.

"Mii, suapi aku." Pinta kakek pada nenek.

"Hush, sudah tua masih minta disuapi." Tolak nenek secara tak langsung.

" _Obaa-san_ malu, _ne_?" candaku.

" _Iie, iie,_ nenek tidak malu! Ryuu, buka mulutmu!" bantah nenek yang cepat-cepat menyuapi kakek. Kakek pun menurut. Aku hanya tertawa melihat nenek yang malu-malu.

 _Rasanya, aku mulai terbiasa di sini._

Sejak kecil, aku dibesarkan di keluarga yang cukup ketat dalam peraturan. Tidak boleh main _handphone_ , tidak boleh main computer lebih dari 2 jam perhari, tidak boleh makan jajanan di jalanan, tidak boleh minum minuman sembarangan, tidak boleh mengenakan pakaian yang tidak ada di dalam jadwal harian, tidak boleh berbicara jika sedang makan, tidak boleh membantah, tidak boleh berteriak, tidak boleh bermain dengan orang yang bukan kenalan _okaa-san_ , tidak boleh ini, tidak boleh itu, hingga semuanya tercantum dalam peraturan rumah. Aku yang masih kecil saat itu hampir seperti robot, hanya melakukan segala hal yang sudah diatur.

Tapi selama aku tinggal dengan kakek dan nenekku, semua yang sudah mengekangku terlepas. Mereka membiarkanku bebas. Dan, akupun mencoba untuk berjalan dengan kakiku sendiri.

DRRT DRRT

Aku terbangun dari rebahanku di atas _futon_ yang cukup tebal. Aku segera merangkak menuju benda yang bergetar di atas meja belajarku. Ku raih benda tersebut dan ku lihat layarnya yang memancarkan cahaya. Aku membaca nama yang tertulis di sana. Keningku berkerut.

"Biarkan saja." Gumamku yang segera kembali ke _futon_ dengan membawa benda tersebut. Tak lama, getarannya berhenti. Aku menaruh benda berwarna putih itu di samping bantalku. Dan aku pun kembali merebahkan diri.

Tapi beberapa detik kemudian, benda itu kembali bergetar. Dan aku menghiraukannya hingga benda itu tenang. Kemudian, sebuah bunyi yang tak begitu keras datang berulang kali. Entah 4 atau 5 atau 6 kali. Namun aku tetap mendiaminya. Lagi-lagi benda tersebut bergetar.

"Apa sih?!" kesalku sambil mengambil benda yang disebut _handphone_ itu dan menggeser gambar berbentuk gagang telepon dalam lingkaran hijau ke arah gambar lainnya. Lalu, aku menempelkan layarnya ke telinga kiriku.

" _Mos–"_

" _SORAAAAAAA!"_

Aku menjauhkan _handphone_ ku dari telingaku. Suara kencang dan nyaring itu membuat telingaku sakit seketika. Setelah merasa aman, aku mendekatkan kembali benda tersebut ke telinga kiriku.

" _Doushita no_?" tanyaku datar.

" _Cepatlah keluar!"_ seru seseorang di seberang sana.

"Huh? Untuk apa?" tanyaku lagi dengan sebelah alisku terangkat.

" _Keluar sajalah. Oh, bawa gitarmu juga_."

" _Chotto_ –"

" _Cepat keluar sebelum aku berteriak di depan rumahmu!"_

Aku tersentak. Aku bangkit dari tidurku dan melangkah menuju jendela kamarku. Kuintip pemandangan di luar sana dari celah gorden yang sedikit kubuka. Terlihat seornag pemuda bersurai cokelat tua dengan memandang ke rumahku. Keningku semakin berkerut. _Kenapa dia ada di sini_? Tanyaku dalam hati. Cepat-cepat ku pakai jaket hitamku dan memasukkan gitar kayu ku ke dalam tasnya. Setelah itu, aku keluar dari kamarku sambil membawa tas gitar.

Ketika aku melewati ruang kerja kakek –yang tidak terlihat seperti ruang kerja,aku berhenti sejenak. Mataku tak lepas dari sosok tua yang mengenakan kacamata rangkap yang sedang mengutak-atik mesin cetak. Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Iba rasanya melihat kakek yang begitu keras bekerja demi kebutuhanku dan keluarganya sehari-hari. Andai aku menolongnya, akan aku tolong dia segera mungkin. Tapi, uang tabunganku tidak cukup untuk membeli mesin cetak yang baru. Dan aku selalu menghadapi dilema jika menyangkut tentang kakek dan nenek.

" _Ojii-san_ , ojii-san sedang apa malam-malam begini?" tanyaku sambil mendekati kakek.

"Hem? Oh, Sora-san. kamu belum tidur?" tanya kakek yang mendongak agar bisa memandangku.

"Aku mau keluar dulu sebentar. Haru- _nii_ menungguku di jembatan." Jawabku berbohong. Yah, aku tidak bertemu dengan kakakku.

"Ooh Haru-chan? Suruhlah dia kemari. Sudah lama dia tidak menginap di sini." Ujar kakek dengan semangat. Ukh, aku jadi merasa bersalah.

" _Hai_. Aku akan mencoba menyuruhnya kemari, _Jii-san_. Aku pamit dulu, _ne_. _Ittekimasu_!"

" _Itterasai_!" sahut kakek. Aku pun tersenyum dan melangkah keluar rumah.

Aku menghembuskan napas kasar ketika melihat seorang pemuda yang masih berdiri di depan pagar rumahku. Aku mendekatinya. Membuka pagar, keluar, dan menutup rapat pagar.

"Mau apa kau menyuruhku keluar malam-malam?" tanyaku dingin.

"Hari ini para alumni _Kitagawa Daiichi_ angkatan kita akan mengadakan reuni kecil-kecilan di dekat sini. Karena mereka tidak memiliki kontak barumu, maka aku yang datang kemari sebagai perwakilan mereka." Jelasnya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tidak ikut." Tolakku tanpa diminta.

" _Iie! Iie!_ Ini hanya sebentar." Pemuda itu menarik tangan kananku dan membawaku pergi.

"Dan kau memaksaku untuk bergabung!" kesalku.

"Aku tidak memaksa. Hanya menarikmu." Bantahnya yang semakin membuatku kesal. Akhirnya, aku terdiam dan mengikutinya. Walaupun ini membuang-buang waktuku, tapi apa boleh buat. Aku sudah terlanjur pamit pada kakek. Tidak mungkin aku kembali ke rumah.

"Sudah lama kita tidak jalan berdua, ya?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Aku tidak menjawab. Apa bagusnya aku menjawab pertanyaan pemuda ini? Sepertinya tidak ada.

"Ah!" seru seseorang yang mengendarai sebuah sepeda dan mengerem sepedanya. Sontak, aku dan Oikawa berhenti melangkah. Aku langsung menoleh ke belakang, memandang si pengendara sepeda. Dengan menyipitkan mata, aku mengira-ngira siapa orang yang mengenakan jaket hitam Karasuno itu.

Ku lihat dia segera turun dari sepedanya dan menurunkan standar sepeda. Kemudian, dia berjalan tiga langkah. Dia memungut sesuatu di dekat kakinya. Setelah memerhatikan benda yang dipungutnya, dia mendekatiku dan Oikawa yang masih terdiam di tempat. Semakin dekat, aku semakin mengenali si pengendara sepeda tersebut.

" _Sumimasen!_ Ada barangmu yang terjatuh!" serunya sambil tersenyum.

"Suga?" tanyaku memastikan.

" _Are?_ Aono! Sedang apa malam-malam begini?" dugaanku benar. Pemuda dengan surai _dark grey_ itu mengangkat kedua alisnya.

Tanpa di minta, Oikawa melepaskan tanganku yang sedari tadi digenggamnya. Lalu, sia mengenakan tudung kepala dari _hoodie_ toscanya. Oh, aku ingat dia akan melawan sekolahku besok. Sudah pasti Oikawa tidak mau dilihat oleh lawannya seperti ini, bersama seorang siswi dari sekolah lawannya.

"Hanya keluar sebentar. Yah, mencari udara segar." Jawabku spontan. Karena menurutku, pasti Oikawa tidak akan membawaku ke tempat dimana diadakannya pesta reuni kecil-kecilan itu.

"Oh _sou desu ka_." manik cokelat Sugawara melirik Oikawa yang sama sekali tidak melihat ke arahnya. Pemuda itu pun langsung berbisik padaku, "Itu pacarmu?"

" _Chigau_! Dia hanya seorang pengangguran yang senang menggangguku." Balasku yang juga berbisik.

Sugawara mengangguk mengerti, "Hati-hati, Aono. Akhir-akhir ini banyak terjadi penculikan." Aku membentuk huruf 'O' dengan ujung ibu jari dan jari telunjuk tangan kananku yang saling bersentuhan. Menandakan aku paham.

"Kalau begitu, _neko_ milikmu ku kembalikan." Ujar Sugawara sambil mengulurkan tangannya sedikit. Jari telunjuk tangan kanannya tergantung sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk kucing tiga warna.

Aku tersenyum, " _Arigatou_." Aku pun mengambil benda tersebut dari Sugawara.

"Baiklah, aku pergi duluan, _ne_. Ada yang harus kubeli. _Konbanwa_!" kata Sugawara yang menyumbangkan senyum lebarnya padaku.

" _Konbanwa_!" sahutku. Setelah itu, Sugawara kembali ke sepedanya. Dia menaikkan standar lalu duduk di jok sepeda. Setelah melambaikan tangan padaku –dan juga Oikawa, dia mengayuh sepedanya menjauh.

"Sora, siapa dia?" tanya Oikawa tiba-tiba dengan nada rendah.

" _Hai_?" aku menolehkan kepalaku pada Oikawa yang memasang wajah cemberutnya, "Oh, Suga? Dia teman sekelasku."

"Kenapa kamu bisa langsung tersenyum ketika bertemu dengannya? Sedangkan denganku malah acuh tak acuh." Protes pemuda bersurai cokelat tua itu.

" _Nande_? Kau terlalu mudah cemburu, Oikawa." Candaku yang kemudian berjalan lebih dulu.

"Aku memang cemburu." Ungkapnya.

"Aku tahu kamu akan mengatakannya, Oikawa." kataku enteng tanpa membalikkan tubuh untuk melihat pemuda yang segera berjalan di belakangku. Sesaat setelah aku mengatakan hal tersebut, Oikawa langsung mengoceh ria. Aku tahu seberapa cerewet dan bawelnya dia. Dan aku sudah terbiasa akan hal itu. Tapi kalau diingat-ingat kembali hubungan kami saat ini, sangat ganjil. Bukankah seharusnya kami tidak seperti ini?

-,'-,'-,'-,'-,'-,'-,'-

Waktu berjalan sedikit lebih cepat dari yang aku pikirkan. Entah itu karena suasana musim semi yang telah berganti menjadi musim panas, ataukah karena tugas yang terus menerus mengalir tiada henti? _Shiranai_. Aku berharap tugas kali ini cepat selesai. Oh, apa tugasnya? Sebenarnya ini bukan tugas dari guru. Tapi tugas membeli kado untuk wali kelas yang besok akan berulang tahun.

"Apa kau yakin di sini tempat kamu membeli gitar?" tanya Sugawara ragu yang terus berjalan di belakangku.

"Tenang saja, Suga. Aku pernah datang kemari dan sudah memesan gitar untuk Matsuyama- _sensei_." jawabku meyakinkan. Matsuyama- _sensei_ adalah wali kelas kami yang juga sebagai guru musik. Dia sangat menyukai gitar. Tapi, beberapa waktu yang lalu gitar yang sering digunakannya untuk mengajar telah rusak. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan olehnya hingga rusak. Keseringan dipakai kah?

"Oh, bukankah itu Aono? Aono Sora?" aku mendengar bisikan seseorang dari kejauhan. Aku pun langsung menoleh ke arah asal suara tersebut. Terlihat dua orang gadis berseragam sekolah _Aoba Johsai_ sedang memandangku sinis. Teman Sawayaka?

"Aono Sora yang pernah mencuri pacar orang itu? Huh, menjijikkan." Sahut gadis yang satunya dengan nada meremehkan.

"Aono…" panggil Sugawara pelan yang telah mendengar omongan itu.

" _Ne, anata no nii_! Jangan asal bicara tentang _boku no imouto_!" seru seseorang dengan dingin dan tatapan yang tajam. Aku mengenal suaranya, "Jika kalian tidak tahu apa-apa, lebih baik diam dan pulang ke rumah." Aku melirik pemuda yang berdiri sambil bersandar pada dinding di salah satu anak tangga. Seorang pemuda yang memiliki warna rambut dan sentuk mata yang sama denganku.

"Ka-kami tahu!"

"Apa yang kalian tahu?" tanyaku datar.

"Semua tentang kalian bertiga! Kau, Sawa-chan, dan Oikawa-kun!"

"Hee… _'Sawa-chan'_? Panggilan yang menggelikan." Tukasku sambil menyunggingkan seringai, "Dengar, jika yang kalian tahu itu tentang kejelekanku, anggap saja itu benar. Karena kalian teman ' _Sawa-chan'_. _Demo_ , jika nantinya kalian dimanfaatkan, anggap saja semua omongannya adalah _bullshit_. _Are you understand?_ "

Aku pun menggenggam pergelangan tangan kanan Sugawara, "Ayo Suga." Ajakku sambil berlari keluar toko. Kami berdua bertemu Miyuki dan Daichi, tapi aku tak menghiraukan mereka yang memanggil nama kami. Sugawara pun menyuruh mereka untuk membeli gitar yang sudah dipesan olehku.

Aku terus berlari. Berlari tanpa arah. Entah kenapa aku berlari. Padahal, tidak ada alasan yang membuatku berlari.

" _Ne!_ " seru Sugawara di tengah-tengah larinya. Aku tak menyahutnya.

" _Matte Aono!…_ kakakmu…" seruannya yang kedua membuatku berhenti berlari di tengah jembatan. Aku menyentuh sang jembatan di sisi kanan. Sedangkan Sugawara menyentuh kedua lututnya. Kami berdua mengatur kembali pola napas kami. Di antara keramaian kota, ada jembatan yang sesepi ini. Padahal tempat ini cukup bagus untuk dilewati.

Aku mendengar Sugawara tertawa. Aku memandanginya lekat-lekat. _Apa yang lucu_? Bingungku dalam hati. Tapi, melihatnya tertawa membuatku tertawa juga. Ini aneh. Namun benar adanya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kamu orang yang hebat, Aono." Ungkap Sugawara.

"Hebat apanya?" tanyaku.

"Larimu. Larimu itu cepat sekali. Menurutku itu hebat." Jawabnya.

"Kau mau menyindirku?" kedua alisku terangkat.

Sugawara menggeleng, " _Chigau_. Aku memujimu."

Aku tersenyum. Lalu, aku menundukkan kepalaku sedikit. Tak lama, aku menoleh pada pemuda yang tatanan rambutnya sudah berubah. Oh, bolehkah sekarang aku yang memujinya? Poninya yang biasanya terbelah dua sekarang pergi ke kanan semua. Belahan rambutnya pun juga ke kanan. Kini rambutnya sedikit acak-acakan, namun cocok untuknya.

" _Sugoi na, kimi no gami_." Kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Eh? Rambutku?" bingungnya sambil mencoba untuk membenarkan rambutnya. Aku menahan pergerakan kedua tangannya.

"Biarkan seperti ini, Suga. Kamu terlihat begitu tampan." Pintaku.

"Eeh? Sekarang kau yang ingin menyindirku, 'kan?" tuduh Suga dengan seburat merah yang tampak di wajahnya.

"Apa aku tampak seperti orang yang sedang menyindir?" aku menatap lekat-lekat manik cokelatnya. Dia bungkam. Aku terkekeh dengan sikapnya. Ingin rasanya aku mencubit pipinya gemas. Tapi, aku urungkan karena tanganku mulai dingin.

"Aku…." Aku mengedipkan mataku ketika Sugawara membuka mulutnya, "Aku tidak bisa melupakannya."

"Eh?" bingungku.

Sugawara membalas tatapan mataku, "Suaramu. Permainan gitarmu. Wajahmu. Aku tidak bisa melupakannya."

Kedua alisku saling bertautan, "Apa maksudmu, Suga?" tanyaku setelah melepaskan kedua tangan Sugawara.

"Aku bisa merasakannya. Sedih, suram, sakit. Aku bisa merasakannya dengan mendengar suaramu waktu itu. Seolah-olah… kamu sedang bercerita." Aku terdiam mendengar ucapannya. Aku masih berpikir, apa yang sedang dia bicarakan.

"Melihatmu menyanyi di jalanan waktu itu, membuatku kagum. Itulah mengapa, ketika aku melihatmu di awal masuk sekolah lagi aku merasa senang. Aku tidak mengira aku akan bertemu denganmu di sekolah. Dan itu membuatku… ingin mengenalmu." Sugawara tersenyum. Senyumnya kali ini begitu hangat. Menyebabkanku begitu tenang berada di sekitarnya.

"Lalu, aku sempat mencaritahu tentangmu. Aku tidak tahu kalau ketika kita SD, kita pernah satu sekolah. Apalagi ketika perpisahan di kapal–" Aku menutup mulut Sugawara cepat. Tampak dia memundurkan kaki kirinya untuk menyeimbangkan tubuhnya yang terdorong ke belakang karenaku. Mataku melebar dengan kepala tertunduk.

Dalam dekapan tanganku, Sugawara memanggil namaku. Itu membuatku sadar akan apa yang aku lakukan. Aku refleks menjauh darinya sambil membungkuk meminta maaf. Sugawara hanya menatapku heran. Aku menegakkan tubuhku kembali. Kepalaku masih tertunduk. Dadaku terasa sesak. Beberapa ingatan mengerikan mulai muncul. Kedua tanganku mengepal.

"Aono…" panggil Sugawara lirih.

" _Gomen ne_ , Suga." Ucapku, "Aku takut…. Kapal."

"Jangan-jangan… yang waktu itu…" dengan mendengar nada bicaranya, aku tahu Sugawara kaget. Bagi orang normal, mungkin itu tidak terlihat. Tapi aku bisa membacanya lewat suara.

 _Chiksou, aku ingin menangis…_

" _Nakimasu na_." kata Sugawara lembut. Dia meraih tubuhku dan memelukku. Aku sempat kaget. Namun, ingatan tentang kecelakaan kapal laut yang dikendarai oleh orang yang sangat aku sayangi membuatku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Hanya isakan yang bisa ku keluarkan saat ini.

" _Daijoubu_ , aku bersamamu." Ucapan sugawara begitu hangat di telingaku. Pelukannya yang erat membuatku ingin membalasnya.

-,'-,'-,'-,'-,'-,'-,'-

"Eeeh? Teman baikmu melakukan hal itu terhadap pacarmu?!" kaget Sugawara dengan ekspresi yang…. Aku tak bisa menjelaskannya.

Aku mengangguk, "Yah.. aku juga tidak menyangka hal itu bisa terjadi. Selama ini kupikir, Sawayaka hanya menganggap pacarku sebagai teman biasa. _Demo na_ , aku salah besar. Ternyata, dialah lawan yang paling berbahaya." Ujarku.

"Apa kamu sudah bertanya alasan mengapa mereka berbuat seperti itu?" tanya Sugawara penasaran.

"Sudah. Tapi entah kenapa, aku tidak bisa menerima alasannya." Jawabku.

" _Nande_?" tanyanya lagi.

"Mungkin, karena aku sudah patah hati duluan." Balasku.

"Menurutku, kamu harus beri dia satu kesempatan lagi. Jika dia sudah tidak menyukaimu, tidak mungkin dia tak gentar mengejarmu hingga sekarang. Kamu harus pastikan dari dirimu sendiri, apakah dia bisa berubah atau tidak." Saran Sugawara.

" _Iie_ Suga. Sudah cukup. Aku ingin bebas." Ungkapku lirih. Ya benar. Meskipun menurutku berpacaran dengan Oikawa adalah sebuah keajaiban, aku masih belum bisa bebas jika bersamanya. Banyak gadis yang menyukainya karena dia seorang idola. Sudah pasti, sainganku sangat banyak. Dan setiap hari, aku harus menerima surat ejekan di loker sepatu –masa-masa SMP. Seakan-akan, aku dikurung dan tak boleh keluar dalam sangkar. Bahkan untuk melihat sang mentari pun tak bisa.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

" _Sora, jadilah kekasihku!" seorang pemuda tampan bersurai cokelat tua dengan wajah serius berdiri di hadapanku dan menyerukan permintaannya dengan lantang. Aku yang saat itu sedang bergegas ingin pulang terpaksa berhenti dan mematung beberapa saat. Aku tidak menyangka orang sepertinya akan memintaku menjadi pacarnya. Padahal, masih banyak gadis di luar sana yang jauh lebih cantik dan menawan dibandingkan aku yang hanya seorang gadis biasa berkacamata. Dia juga baru dekat denganku beberapa bulan. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya saat itu, aku tidak tahu._

" _Gomen Oikawa. Aku–"_

" _Aku tidak ingin ditolak oleh Sora!" serunya lagi yang memotong omonganku dengan wajah sedihnya. Aku tidak habis pikir. Kenapa bisa dia berkata seperti itu?_

" _Demo Oikawa, kenapa harus aku?" tanyaku bingung. Ya. Kenapa harus aku yang kamu pilih untuk menjadi kekasihmu?_

" _Nande? Aku tidak memiliki alasan kenapa aku memilihmu." Jawabnya asal. Terus terang saja, terkadang aku setuju dengan jawaban setiap makluk yang ditanya seperti itu._

" _Tapi, hanya Sora yang aku inginkan." Sambungnya tegas. Di saat itulah, hatiku tersentuh dengan ucapannya. Dengan memberi waktu dua minggu, aku memikirkan jawabanku untuk permintaan Oikawa. Walaupun masih banyak pertanyaan yang ingin aku ajukan pada pemuda itu, aku tetap memilih untuk diam dan melihat dengan pasti. Aku pun menerima permintaannya._

 _Sehari setelah kami pacaran, berita tentang hubungan kami menyebar di sekolah. Perlakuan Oikawa pun lebih perhatian dari biasanya. Mungkin, itu menyebabkan beberapa anak perempuan yang menyukai Oikawa sepakat untuk mengucilkanku. Walaupun tidak tampak di luar, perlakuan mereka begitu sengit di dalam. Oikawapun tidak mengetahui hal ini. Mengingat bahwa kakakku adalah orang yang paling ditakuti di sekolah –meskipun sudah lulus, mereka masih berhati-hati memperlakukanku._

 _Tapi, aku merasa lebih baik ketika bersama Oikawa. Dia bisa membuang jauh segala sesuatu yang membuatku sedih. dia juga pernah berkata, "Jika Sora adalah langit, aku ingin menjadi matahari!"_

" _Eh? Nande?"_

" _Karena, aku ingin selalu bersama Sora."_

" _Ya, Oikawa! Tak bisakah kamu mencari kata-kata yang lain?"_

" _Eeeh? Apa perkataanku salah?"_

 _ **FLASHBACK OFF**_

Sebenarnya, perkataannya itu tidak salah. Aku pun waktu itu senang dengan ucapannya. Tapi, kebenaran memberitahuku. Langit tidak hanya satu. Dan cahaya matahari selalu berpindah tempat sesuai waktu. Jika saat ini langit terang, berarti matahari bersamaku. Namun jika saat ini langit gelap, berarti matahari ada di langit yang lain. _Simple_. Dan itu juga terjadi pada hubungan kami. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang mengooda lebih dulu. Dan aku tidak ingin tahu hal itu.

"Hem…" dehem Sugawara sambil memandang langit dengan matanya yang disipitkan. Yah, matahari sudah mulai berada di atas kepala.

" _Doushita no,_ Suga?" tanyaku.

" _Iie._ Hanya saja, aku kepikiran tentang langit." Jawabnya.

"Langit?" bingungku.

Sugawara mengangguk pelan, "Jika Sora adalah langit, aku ingin menjadi awan."

Sebelah alisku terangkat, " _Nande_?"

"Karena dimana ada langit, disana ada awan. Mereka selalu bersama dan saling melengkapi." Sahutnya sambil tersenyum dan menoleh padaku. Senyumnya sangat cerah, hingga aku ingin memalingkan wajah karena tersipu.

"Kalau aku, aku ingin sekali kau menjadi bulan. Dan aku yang menjadi bintang." Ungkapku.

"Kenapa seperti itu?" tanya Sugawara dengan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

"Tidak peduli ada atau tidaknya diriku di sisimu, aku ingin kau terus bersinar di sini. Di langit malam yang gelap nan elegan." Sahutku spontan. Ya, spontan juga aku menutup mulutku dengan telapak tangan kananku. Kata-kataku barusan disambut dengan tatapan _innocent_ dari pemuda bersurai _dark grey_ di sampingku itu. Ini efek karena selalu di sampingnya.

" _Shimatta!_ Aku sangat menyukainya." Kataku tanpa suara ketika bibirku tertutup tanganku sendiri. Aku memalingkan pandanganku ke tempat lain agar tidak saling pandang dengan matanya itu.

"Sora." panggil Sugawara yang membuatku terkejut. Aku langsung menoleh padanya. Tapi, belum sempat aku melihatnya, dia berbisik padaku sambil berjalan, " _Arigatou na_." Kemudian, dia berjalan lebih dulu dariku yang masih terpaku di sana. Entah seperti apa ekspresiku saat ini. jantungku berpacu dengan cepat. Wajahku pun terasa panas. Sedangkan tanganku mulai dingin. Ah, sial.

"Dia memanggil nama kecilku.." gumamku.

.

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continue**_

 _-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-_

 _ **evephantomhive :**_ _sugoii! ceritanya menarik.. kata2nya juga gampang dicerna otak *kebiasaanmalesmikir… Btw ini fic pertama yang aku review lohh karena biasanya kalo baca ff kesannya biasa aja… jadi thor saya acungin 4 jempol karena bikin saya ngereview..bilang aja mirip sama kisah cinta luplakk… curcol deh… lanjutin oke! Wkwkwkwk_

Huweeeh! Arigatou gozaimashita evephantomhive sudah mau mereview! Author ji malo nih /malu-malu sambil mukul eve(?)/ ciee ciee curcol nih yee.. wkwkwk makasih nih buat eve karena bilang ceritanya menarik. Walaupun author sendiri nggak tahu dibagian mana yang menariknya -_-a yah sudahlah ya, pokoknya, terima kasih banyaaak~

 _-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-_

Holaaa minnaaaa~! Ketemu lagi sama Author :v ayo ayo, siapa yang baru kelar UAS acungkan kaki! Eh salah! Acungkan tangan! Angkat tanganku Shaggy! Hands up!

Salah alur! Ok sip!

Hadoh hadoh… enak ya udah kelas. Udah santai. Beeuh… author belom kelar ini. masih ada seminggu lagi buat ujian. Sedih tau nggak? :'v

Yah, begini. Mungkin nggak banyak yang bisa author sampaikan. Cuma segini aja. Kalau ada yang mau bertanya, silahkan. Kalau ada yang ngasih saran, silahkan. Ok. Arigatou na :v

Oh iya, mohon maaf karena mungkin menurut kalian alur cerita ini kadang lambat kadang cepat. Sebenarnya author memang sengaja membuatnya seperti ini. Karena, jika author jelasin panjang lebar, pasti kalian akan bosan. Baca yang seperti ini saja author yakin kalian bosan. Jujur aja deh. Kita mainnya nggak bohong-bohongan. Nggak akan rugi jujur di sini :v

Teruuus, terima kasih buat yang sudah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fanfic ini, mereview kalau rajin, dan memfav kalau sempet. Aku sangat sangat berterima kasih. Lalu, mohon maaf juga jika ada salah kata, karena daku hanya manusia biasa yang hanya bisa berbuat salah :'v

Ok deh, sampai jumpa minggu depan~ :3

 _-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-_

" _Aku juga ingin bebas. Bebas menyukaimu!"_

 _ **~Jiyuu no Tsubasa~**_


	3. Jiyuu no Tsubasa

_**I Choose You**_

 _ **Haikyuu! By Haruichi Furudate**_

 _ **Original Character and Original Story are mine**_

 _ **-'.-'.-'.-'.-'.-**_

 _ **(OC'S POV)**_

 _ **(Sugawara x OC/OC x Oikawa)**_

 _ **(Teen)**_

 _ **(Fourshot)**_

 _ **This is just FANFIC. I didn't take any advantage. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.**_

 _-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-_

 _Aku juga ingin bebas. Bebas menyukaimu!_

 _ **~Jiyuu no Tsubasa~**_

 _-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-_

 _From : Sugawara_

 _Apa kamu yakin? Hahaha…! Aku yakin setelah ini banyak yang menjadi penggemarmu, Aono._

Aku mengetikkan balasan untuk pesan si pemuda bersurai _dark grey_ yang sedang berada di pusat _trend_ di Jepang itu. Katanya, mereka –tim voli Karasuno sedang melakukan pelatihan dengan beberapa tim voli lain. Setelah kekalahan di pertandingan musim semi lalu, sepertinya mereka berlatih dengan sangat giat.

 _To : Sugawara_

 _Aah.. aku bisa gila kalau tiba-tiba saja seperti itu. Oh! Bagaimana dengan latihannya? Sudah tiga minggu kalian di sana, 'kan?_

Aku mengetuk kotak bertuliskan _send_ di layar _handphone_ ku. Tidak butuh waktu yang lama, pesan dari Sugawara pun masuk ke kontakku.

 _From : Sugawara_

 _Sangat menyenangkan! Aono harus melihat perkembangan kami!_

Aku tersenyum kecil. Sugawara, menurutku dia seperti _okaa-san_. Apa kalian tahu? Dia ini orang yang mudah cemas. Tapi dia sangat lihai dalam menenangkan orang lain. Dia juga dewasa dan dapat menilai orang dengan baik. Mungkin karena dia sudah lama menjadi seorang _setter_ –suka mengobservasi orang lain. Bukan itu saja. Dia adalah orang yang jujur.

Belum kugerakkan kedua ibu jariku untuk mengetik, muncul satu pesan lagi. _Dari Miyuka_. Bacaku dalam hati. Aku pun membuka pesan tersebut. Mataku bergerak dari kiri ke kanan, membaca teks yang terpampang di depanku itu dengan baik.

 _From : Miyuka_

 _Sora, kamu ada waktu hari ini? jalan-jalan, yuk!_

Kedua alisku terangkat. Aku menimang-timang ajakan temanku itu. Hari ini hari terakhir aku bekerja sambilan. Dan saat ini aku baru saja selesai bekerja lalu sudah mendapat gaji. Yah, sepertinya aku butuh _refreshing_. Aku pun langsung membalas pesan Miyuka dnegan cepat. Selanjutnya, kutenteng tas besar berwarna cokelat yang berisi gitar kesayanganku. Setelah berpamitan, aku keluar dari toko beraroma kopi dan cokelat itu lewat pintu belakang.

Kami janjian bertemu di samping sungai, dekat jembatan penyebrangan. Di sini tidak begitu ramai. Dan hari ini pun tempat ini cukup sepi. Pas buatku yang sedang ingin menikmati ketenangan. Aku membuka resleting tas gitarku. Kemudian, ku selempangkan tali gitarku ke pundak kiriku.

Ku hirup udara sampai memenuhi daya tamping kedua paru-paruku. Lalu, ku hembuskan semuanya. Senyumku mengembang melihat langit yang begitu cerah. Mataku tertuju pada seseorang yang sedang mengayuh sepeda melewati jembatan penyebrangan. Terlintas dipikiranku sebuah judul lagu dari band _rookie_ yang beberapa waktu lalu mengeluarkan _single_ baru.

Aku mulai memainkan jemariku di senar-senar gitarku.

 _Tatta satsu dake no mijikai meeru shitakiri_

 _Kimi to no kyori wa chidimannai_

 _Kon'ya mo beddo no ue de kimi no koto kangaete_

 _Jikan dake ga sugiteiku_

 _*Matteiru dake ja dame datte_

 _Tomodachi no kotoba ga mune wo sasu_

 _Wakatteiru yo sonna koto wa_

 _Romantikku doramatikku_

 _Sou naritain daketdo_

 _**Demo meeru wa kon'ya mo okurenai_

 _Kimi no chikaduku yuuki ga datekonai_

 _Yowamushi sugiru seikaku ga jama de_

 _Keitai denwa to ni ramekko_

 _Atesaki ni noru kimi no adoresu_

 _Sono sugata wo omoi kaeshitara_

 _Mune ga atsuku naru no_

 _Kokoro ubawareta_

 _Kimi no sono sugata wo_

" _Love love falling love. Love love I'm falling love!_ " suara seorang gadis dari arah jembatan penyebrangan. Aku berhenti bernyanyi dan mendongakkan kepalaku ke asal suara tersebut. Senyumku melebar ketika mendapati seorang gadis bersurai cokelat sedang berdiri sambil memegangi sisi jembatan yang cukup tinggi itu.

" _Ne Kashu-san_ , mau berkencan denganku? Aku akan traktir kamu di toko kue yang baru saja buka." Ajaknya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Kau menggodaku?" ejekku, "Aku akan segera ke sana!"

.

.

"Kamu tahu tidak?" tanya Miyuka setelah kami selesai memesan pesanan kami dan sedang membayar.

"Hem? _Nani? Nani?_ " tanyaku balik.

"Mantan pacarmu dan mantan temanmu sudah putus, lho!" bisik Miyuka yang langsung membuatku bingung. Sejak kapan mereka berpacaran?

"Kamu tahu dari mana, Miyuka?" aku memasang wajah datar sembari membawa sebuah nampan cokelat tua berisikan dua piring kecil –satu _cheese cake_ dan yang satu lagi _tiramisu cake_ serta dua gelas _mocca latte_ berukuran sedang. Aku berjalan lebih dulu dibandingkan Miyuka yang sedang sibuk menunggu kembalian uangnya.

Aku memilih tempat di dekat kaca bening –tepatnya di pojokkan. Aku duduk menghadap dinding bersofa panjang yang memiliki _sticker_ berbentuk animasi kue-kue dan gelas berisi kopi. Aku menaruh nampan itu di atas meja kami. Lalu, Miyuka pun duduk berhadapan denganku.

"Aku tahu dari teman SMP ku yang bersekolah di Aoba Johsai." Jawab Miyuka.

"Oh.. _souka_." Sahutku sambil menaruh tas gitarku di samping kakiku.

"Kata temanku, si Sawayaka seperti pura-pura merajuk dan minta putus. Eh, tidak tahunya, Oikawa mengiyakannya." Sambung Miyuka yang segera mengambil sepiring _tiramisu cake_ miliknya dan secangkir _mocca latte_. "Aku tidak tahu dia akan seperti itu. Kalau dia tidak ingin berpisah dengan Oikawa, kenapa juga dia harus pura-pura minta putus?"

"Entahlah." Balasku singkat yang setelah itu meneguk _mocca latte_ punyaku.

"Tapi Sora, bukankah ini bagus?" ucap Miyuka.

"Apa yang bagus?" ku taruh cangkirku di samping piring kecilku.

"Kamu bisa dekat lagi dengan Oikawa, 'kan? Oikawa saja masih mengejar-kejar kamu. Pasti dia masih ada rasa padamu, Sora." jelas gadis yang notabene satu tahun lebih muda dariku, meskipun kami sekarang berada di tingkat yang sama. Miyuka lahir ketika malam tahun baru, lebih tepatnya tanggal 1 Januari jam 00.02 malam. Maka dari itu, ketika dia mendaftar SD, dia diloloskan.

" _Aa.. iie… iie…_ aku tidak bisa bersamanya lagi." Tolakku cepat.

"Heeee? _Nandesu ka?_ " sahut Miyuka kecewa.

"Yaaah.. kamu tahu, 'kan. Aku bukan tipe orang yang mudah menerima seseorang yang pernah mengkhianatiku." Kataku, "Lagi pula, aku harus _move on_. Dan juga, kita sudha kelas 3, Miyuka."

"Iya benar. Tapi, tidak ada salahnya di saat sepertin ini kamu punya kekasih." Gadis di hadapanku itu mulai menyuapi dirinya sendiri, "Banyak di sekolah yang berpacaran, bukan?"

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian, Miyuka." Ungkapku sambil tersenyum.

"Tenang saja, Sora. Aku ini memiliki banyak pengikut. Aku tidak mungkin sendirian."

Aku tertawa, "Siapa pengikutmu? Rina? Otonashi? Hahahaha…"

"Mereka pengikut setiaku. Hahaha…!"

Selesai tertawa, kami akhirnya fokus pada kue yang telah kami anggurkan. Kami melahapnya hingga tidak ada yang tersisa, tentu piring dan garpu tidak kami makan.

"Ah, tentang pembicaraan kita yang kemarin. Bisa kita lanjutkan sekarang, Miyuka?" tanyaku yang baru saja teringat sesuatu. Kemarin –tepatnya tiga hari yang lalu, Miyuka sedang bercerita padaku. Namun terputus karena tiba-tiba saja aku ditelpon oleh kakakku untuk datang ke rumah ibuku.

"Oh! Soal itu…" Miyuka menggigit bibir bawahnya, seolah-olah dia enggan untuk memberitahuku apa kelanjutan dari ceritanya, " _ano saa_ Sora."

"Hem?" dehemku.

"Menurutmu, Sugawara itu… seperti apa?" tanyanya dengan suara pelan.

"Eh?" bingungku, "Suga…. Dia orang yang baik. _Doushita_?"

"Oh.. _sou desu ka_." Miyuka tersenyum manis dengan wajah tertoleh ke kaca di samping kami. Aku memerhatikan gerak-geriknya. Jika dilihat-lihat berdasarkan kelakuannya, sudah dipastikan dia..

"Miyuka suka Sugawara?" tanyaku memastikan hipotesaku. Mendengar pertanyaanku tadi membuatnya menoleh kaget padaku. Namun setelah itu, wajahnya merah padam. Dia juga terlihat begitu panik. _Ah, sudah ku duga_.

"Waaa! Kenapa kamu bertanya seperti itu?" Miyuka menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Aku tahu dia malu.

Aku terkekeh, "Hehehe… kau selalu mudah ditebak, Miyuka." Benar. Setelah aku berteman dengannya selama satu tahun lebih ini, aku benar-benar tahu seperti apa gadis di hadapanku ini. Dia cukup terbuka pada teman-temannya. Jadi, aku bisa lebih mudah dekat dan mengenalnya.

"Aaaah aku malu sekali!" ujarnya.

" _Wakatta yo_." Sahutku sambil tersenyum tipis. Uh, dadaku sesak. Perutku sakit. Mengingat Miyuka adalah temanku sendiri yang menyukai orang yang sama denganku, membuatku takut. Bukan takut karena Miyuka akan merebut Sugawara lebih dulu dariku. Tapi aku takut jika akhir dari persahabatan kami sama dengan persahabatanku dengan Sawayaka. Aku baru mendapatkan teman yang cocok dan mengerti tentangku. Aku tidak mau kehilangannya.

Melihatnya Miyuka yang seperti ini, membuatku ingin menyemangatinya dan mendukungnya. Meskipun aku yang harus mundur. Walaupun aku yang harus merelakan cinta yang baru saja bersemi ini.

Miyuka bercerita padaku, dia bertemu dengan Sugawara ketika upacara penerimaan siswa baru. Mereka duduk bersebelahan. Dia mengatakan, aku ada di barisan yang sama dengan mereka. Tapi jujur saja, aku tak begitu ingat. Lalu, Miyuka tidak menyangka jika mereka akan satu kelas. Saat itu, aku berada di kelas 1-5, sedangkan Miyuka dan Sugawara di kelas 1-4. Aku tahu itu, tapi aku hanya pernah melihat Miyuka, tidak dengan Sugawara. Mendengar ceritanya saja aku sudah bisa menebak, Miyuka pasti sudah menyukai Sugawara sejak kelas 1.

"Aku tidak menyangka kamu bisa sesabar ini, Miyuka." Kataku polos.

"Eh?" kagetnya yang disambut dengan malu-malu, "Tapi aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana jika berhadapan dengannya."

"Cukup jadi dirimu sendiri saja." Sahutku memberi solusi. Dia menatapku, "Aku yakin Miyuka pasti bisa."

Dia terdiam sebentar. Kemudian, senyum cerahnya merekah di wajahnya yang cantik itu, " _Arigatou na,_ Sora."

-,'-,'-,'-,'-,'-,'-

Aku berjalan menelusuri jalan yang tidak begitu sepi. Kepalaku sedikit terdongak karena ingin melihat sumber cahaya yang menggantikan matahari di malam hari. Benar-benar indah, bulan purnama. Aku tersenyum melihat langit yang tidak tampak sedih. Ah, aku rasa aku memang sedang tidak sedih ataupun gundah. Aku harus menetapkan diri untuk mulai berhenti mengharapkan sesuatu yang belum tentu bisa ku raih. Seperti meraih bulan, misalnya.

" _Ah geuribda cham geuribguna_

 _Yozora ni ukanda tsuki wo oikake asonde ita osanai shoujo_

 _Shoujo wa tsuki wo mite ryoute awase inori mashita_

 _Sono toki ga nagare miageru yozora wa kura katta_

 _Boku wo zutto terashite kureta kimi wa doko e_

 _Hitomi ippai mitasu tsuki kage_

 _Sukoshi zutsu nijimu namida de nigotte iku none"_

Aku menghembuskan napas panjang. Rasanya semua beban yang kubawa jatuh di jalanan bersamaan dengan udara yang keluarkan dari bibirku. Aku membenarkan posisi kepalaku. Langkahku terhenti ketika melihat seseorang yang sedang bersandar dip agar rumahku. Seorang pemuda yang mengenakan celana hitam panjang dan jaket putih. Kedua tangannya di lipat di depan dadanya. Kepalanya menengok ke atas. Hanya satu pertanyaan yang ada di dalam benakku, kenapa dia ada di sini?

"Haru- _nii_." Panggilku pada pemuda yang segera menengok ke padaku.

"Kau sudah pulang?" sahutnya sambil tersenyum. Dia melangkah mendekatiku.

"Kenapa Haru- _nii_ tidak masuk ke dalam?" tanyaku penasaran.

Dia menggeleng, "Aku ke sini untuk menemuimu. Ada waktu sebentar?"

"Tentu." Jawabku singkat.

Haru- _nii_ mengajakku ke jembatan penyeberangan. Bukan tempat aku bertemu dengan Miyuka tadi. Tempat ini lebih kecil namun panjang dan berbentuk 'L'. Yang aku sukai adalah angin di sini. Anginnya sepoi-sepoi. Membuatku nyaman, meskipun kantuk cepat menyerangku. Kami berdiri sambil bersandar pada pagar tembok jembatan ini, menghadang arah angin yang berhembus menerpa tubuh kami.

"Anak yang bersamamu beberapa waktu lalu," Haru- _nii_ mulai membuka pembicaraan, "dia anggota klub voli?"

" _Hai_." Jawabku, " _Doushita no,_ Haru- _nii_?"

" _Iie_. Aku hanya penasaran. Kenapa kamu selalu dekat dengan anak-anak klub voli. Seperti anak itu dan Oikawa." Sahutnya.

" _Wakaranai_." Benar juga. Aku baru sempat terpikirkan akan hal itu. Oikawa adalah ketua klub voli di sekolahnya, aku berteman dengan Iwaizumi dan beberapa anggota klub voli di sekolahnya. Lalu, aku juga berteman dengan Sugawara dan Daichi yang notabene adalah wakil dan ketua klub voli di sekolahku. Sepertinya, aku tidak jauh-jauh dari boli dan musik.

"Apa kamu menyukainya?" tanya Haru _-nii_ tiba-tiba.

Aku yang pandai menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahku hanya menjawab dengan datar, "Biasa saja."

" _Souka_." Sahutnya, "Sebenarnya, tidak masalah jika kamu sedang menyukai orang lain. aku hanya bisa berdoa agar orang yang kamu sukai itu dapat membuatmu bahagia."

Aku hanya mendengarkan kakakku berucap. Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia tiba-tiba membicarakan hal ini. Sejak dulu, dia sama sekali tidak mendukungku jika aku menyukai laki-laki yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Oikawa…. Dia menemuiku tadi." Perkataan Haru- _nii_ membuatku berdelik. Oikawa? Untuk apa dia bertemu dengan Haru- _nii_?

"Dia menceritakan semuanya. Walaupun aku sudah tahu ceritanya darimu, tapi aku tetap mendengarkan cerita dari pihak tersangka. Kau tahu, jarang sekali ada yang dengan jujur menceritakan masalah dirinya sendiri dengan kakak dari mantan pacarnya. Jadi, aku tertarik untuk itu." Jelasnya.

"Oh… aku kira kalian berbicara tentang hal lain." bisikku.

"Aku mengerti kamu membenci tindakan Oikawa yang tidak dikontrolnya waktu itu. Tapi, sampai kapan kamu seperti ini? Menghindarinya, acuh tak acuh terhadapnya, kamu hanya akan membuang-buang waktumu dengan sia-sia, Sora. Terlihat jelas kalau Oikawa masih mencintaimu. Aku yakin kamu tahu hal itu, Sora." sambung kakakku. Dia memberikan jeda pada omongannya. Aku seolah tidak peduli dengan apa yang dibicarakannya. Tapi jujur saja, aku masih merasa tidak enak dengan semua perlakuanku pada Oikawa. Aku tahu dia selalu tulus jika berhadapan denganku. Namun, aku malah membuatnya terluka. Seolah-olah aku lah penjahatnya.

"Oikawa bilang padaku, tidak masalah jika kamu tidak peduli terhadapnya. Asal kamu mau tersenyum ketika melihatnya, itu sangat cukup baginya. Yah, mungkin aku juga merasa dia anak yang kurang baik karena suka mengejek orang lain dan _childish_. Tapi ketika bersamamu, dia bisa menjadi orang yang diandalhkan dan lebih dewasa. Itulah mengapa, waktu kau meminta izinku, aku mengiyakannya. Karena aku tahu dia bisa mengubahmu menjadi orang yang lebih terbuka." Lanjut Haru- _nii_.

"Jadi, pikirkan baik-baik pilihanmu. Jangan sampai kamu menyesal. Aku tidak mau adik perempuanku satu-satunya ini menderita seorang diri." Haru- _nii_ menatapku hangat. Dia mengelus puncak kepalaku dengan lembut. Aku melihat ke arahnya. Aku bisa merasakan betapa miripnya Haru- _nii_ dengan _otou-san_. Aku jadi jauh lebih nyaman bersama dengannya saat ini, dibanding di antara keluarga barunya.

"Ah, aku harus pergi ke toko buku. Apa kamu mau ikut?" ajaknya.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku pelan, " _iie._ Aku harus segera pulang. Aku tidak mau _Ojii-san_ dan _Obaa-san_ khawatir karena aku pulang larut malam."

" _Aa sou_. Aku juga tidak meminta izin pada mereka untuk menculikmu." Sahutnya.

Aku tertawa sejenak, "Tidak ada seorang penculik yang meminta izin untuk menculik, Haru- _nii_!"

"Hahahaha… benar juga. Baiklah, kalau begitu, aku mengantarmu pulang."

"Aah! Tidak perlu repot-repot, Haru- _nii_. Kau pasti sedang buru-buru, 'kan? Jangan sampai pacarmu marah-marah karena kamu terlambat." Tolakku.

"Kamu benar-benar hebat dalam menebak." Haru- _nii_ mengacak rambutku gemas. Aku hanya bisa pasrah.

"Kamu bisa pulang sendiri?" tanyanya tidak yakin.

" _Haaii!_ " seruku tegas.

"Ah, ya sudah. Aku pergi dulu, _ne_." pamitnya. Aku mengangguk. Kemudian, pemuda yang jauh lebih tinggi dariku itu berbalik badan dan melangkah pergi.

Tiba-tiba saja, _handphone_ ku bergetar. Cepat-cepat aku mengambil benda berwarna putih itu dari saku celanaku. Aku terkejut melihat nama yang tertera di layar _handphone_ ku.

" _Moshi-moshi_." Sapaku setelah menyambungkan telepon dari orang di seberang sana.

" _Ano. Sugawara desu_."

" _Wakatta yo_. _Doushita_ Suga?" tanyaku sambil kembali bersandar pada jembatan.

" _Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengamu._ "

"Hem.. bicara saja." Sahutku singkat. Yah, apa kalian tahu? Rasanya jantungku berdetak secara _overload_. Aku bersyukur karena suaraku tidak bergetar karena efeknya.

" _Ah, bisakah kita bertemu? Dimana kamu sekarang?"_

" _Kaa-san_ lihat." Teriak seorang anak kecil yang berlari ke arahku sembari menunjuk pada langit.

" _Bulannya indah sekali, ne_ Kaa-san _!"_ aku mendengar suara anak kecil yang sama dari sambungan telepon. Aku segera menoleh ke kanan. Terlihat seorang ibu muda berjalan sambil tersenyum dan segera menggandeng anaknya itu. Kemudian, mataku tertuju pada sosok pemuda yang sedang menempelkan layar _handphone_ nya di daun telinga kanannya yang juga menatapku tidak percaya.

" _Uso…_ " gumamku sambil berjalan mendekatinya.

Aku melihat dia melayangkan senyum tulusnya, " _Aono, aku menyukai seseorang._ "

Aku berhenti melangkah, "Eh?"

" _Dia cantik, baik, pemberani, dan dia memiliki senyum yang indah. Dia selalu berkata jujur. Dan menurutku, dia adalah orang yang paling jujur yang pernah aku temui. Sejak dulu, aku ingin sekali mengenalnya lebih jauh. Dan, baru sekaranglah keinginanku terwujud. Lalu, apakah aku bisa mendapatkannya?"_

Aku terdiam, mencerna omongan pemuda bersurai _dark grey_ yang berdiri 4 langkah di depanku. Aku menundukkan kepala sebentar, kemudian menghirup udara dalam-dalam. Kutatap matanya yang seolah menyatu dengan langit malam yang gelap karena sedikit memantulkan cahaya dari lampu jalan di antara kami.

" _Shiranai_. _Demo_ , jika kau yakin dengan dirimu sendiri, kau pasti bisa mendapatkannya." Jawabku pelan.

" _Arigatou na,_ Sora." sahutnya sambil memutuskan sambungan telepon kami. Aku pun melakukan hal yang sama. Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Lalu, aku minta maaf." Omongannya membuatku menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Kenapa kamu minta maaf?" tanyaku bingung.

"Jika aku menyatakan cintaku sekarang, aku pasti akan ditolak olehnya." Jawabnya dengan kedua alis terangkat dan mengusap tengkuknya.

" _Nande_?"

"Karena, dia masih belum bebas." Ucapnya, "Aku ingin sekali membawanya keluar. Tapi, aku lebih ingin dia keluar dengan kemuannya sendiri. Karena, sayap kebebasannya akan lebih besar jika dibuka olehnya sendiri, dibandingkan dengan bantuan orang lain. Dan setelah itu, barulah aku menariknya dengan bebas."

Sebenarnya, aku tidak begitu paham dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh Sugawara. Sepertinya dia tahu aku kebingungan. Dia langsung panik dan minta maaf lagi padaku. Aku hanya terkekeh melihat tingkahnya yang lucu. Dia benar-benar berbeda dengan Oikawa yang suka menjahiliku. Dan dia benar-benar berbeda denganku yang sedikit mendekati tipikal orang serius. Dan, dia benar-benar cocok bersama Miyuka.

"Aku juga ingin bebas." Ucapku setelah menyelesaikan kekehanku.

"Eh?" bingungnya. Namun, selanjutnya dia mengangguk mengerti. Dia memamerkan susunan giginya yang rapi.

"Bebas mencintaimu!" bisikku bersamaan dengan angin kencang yang berlarian dari arah punggungku. Entah, suaraku terdengar atau tidak. Karena angin tersebut menggoyangkan dedaunan serta ranting-ranting pohon hingga membuat suara ribut. Tapi, ekspresi Sugawara tidak berubah. Bisakah aku menegaskan bahwa dia tidka mendengarku?

"Mau makan ramen? Ada toko ramen di dekat rumahku. Ramennya enak, lho. Aku trkatir." Ajakku sambil berjalan mendekatinya.

"Waah! _Hontou_? Aku lapar sekali. Pertandingan latihan terakhir tadi benar-benar melelahkan." Suasana di antara kami mencair. Ini membuatku tenang.

"Hee? Meskipun kamu tidak ikut main? Ups!" ejekku yang kemudian tertawa.

" _Ne_! Kamu tidak tahu rasa tegang yang kuterima di bangku cadangan, 'kan? Ketegangan membuat tenagaku terkuras sangat banyak!" belanya.

"Hahahaha… _hai, hai, wakatta_."

-.'-.'-.'-.'-.'-.'-.'-

 _ **AUTHOR's POV**_

"Kau duluan saja, Suga. Aku mengantar titipan Sakurai- _sensei_ dulu ke ruang klubku." Ujar seorang gadis bersurai biru muda sembari melangkah ke luar kelas dengan membawa dua kantong plastik cat minyak.

"Kau yakin tidak mau kubantu?" tanya seorang pemuda bersurai _dark grey_ dari dalam kelas.

" _Iie_!" jawab singkat gadis itu dari kejauhan.

"Apa dia kuat membawanya?" ucap pemuda tersebut dengan kedua alisnya yang saling berpautan.

" _Daijoubu_ Sugawara. Sora itu seperti laki-laki, lho. Walaupun tubuhnya perempuan, tapi tenaganya tenaga laki-laki." Sahut gadis bersurai cokelat yang sedang mengenakan tasnya itu.

"Kamu terlalu mengkhawatirkannya, Suga." Sambung pemuda bersurai hitam pendek sambil tersenyum dan menepuk pundak kanan pemuda yang dipanggil Suga itu.

"Yah…, mau bagaimana lagi. Aku sudah menganggapnya seperti adikku sendiri. Sama seperti Hinata." Kata Sugawara sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Oh, Hinata ya. Walaupun Aono dengan Hinata tidak berbeda jauh –sama-sama penuh semangat ketika melakukan hal yang mereka suka, tapi Aono jauh lebih kalem dibandingkan Hinata." Daichi bertolak pinggang.

"Mereka berdua juga bisa membangkitkan semangat orang lain. Hinata dengan semangat dan senyumnya, sedangkan Aono dengan senandungnya." Tambah Sugawara, "Ah, aku jadi ingin mendengarnya bernyanyi lagi. Setiap lagu yang dinyanyikannya membuatku terhanyut oleh perasaannya."

"Sugawara pernah mendengar Sora bernyanyi?" tanya gadis cantik yang sebut saja namanya Miyuka.

" _Hai_. Aku sering sekali mendengarnya bernyanyi ketika di sekolah dasar. Sebelum pada akhirnya dia berhenti bernyanyi saat tragedi kapal tenggelam 7 tahun yang lalu." Sugawara membuat ekspresi sedih di wajahnya, kedua teman sekelasnya itu hanya memerhatikannya.

"Memangnya, ada apa dengannya?" tanya Daichi yang terbawa suasana.

"Ah, jangan-jangan…" ucapan Miyuka terhenti sambil terkejut.

" _Otou-san_ nya meninggal karena menyelamatkannya. Karena itu, dia berhenti bernyanyi di tengah acara perpisahan. Bahkan tubuhnya sampai bergetar dan wajahnya pucat pasi. Saat itu aku hanya bisa menatapnya dari kejauhan. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menenangkannya." Sugawara tersenyum kecut. Terlihat dia bagaikan seseorang yang telah menanggung kekecewaan yang sangat dalam.

"Ah, tapi aku senang dia bernyanyi lagi. Itu sudah cukup bagiku." Sugawara menyengir. Dia berusaha agar kedua temannya itu mengubah topik pembicaraan mereka.

" _Ano_ … Sugawara." Panggil Miyuka.

" _Hai_?" sahut pemuda itu dengan wajah cerahnya.

"Benarkah kamu… hanya menganggap Sora seperti adikmu?"

"Eh? Memangnya ada apa?"

"Ah.. _iie_. _Daijoubu._ Lupakan saja." Miyuka mengibas kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya. Lalu terkekeh.

"Yah… kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang!" ajak Daichi.

"Tunggu Daichi, kau belum menyerahkan tugasmu ke Kurosaki- _sensei_ , 'kan? Cepat serahkan dulu tugasmu." Perintah Sugawara secara tak langsung.

"Eh? Hufft… baiklah. Kalian ke loker duluan saja. Aku ke ruang guru dulu." Kata Daichi malas yang menuruti perkataan Sugawara. Dia berjalan gontai sambil berkomat-kamit mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak jelas.

"Cuma Sugawara saja yang bisa mengendalikan Daichi, _ne_." bisik Miyuka pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tachibana Miyuka." Panggil Sugawara.

" _Ne_?" sahut Miyuka.

Sugawara menatap gadis cantik itu dengan intens. Ekspresinya pun serius. Hal itu membuat Miyuka bingung dan gelisah. Dia tidak biasa ditatap seperti itu oleh laki-laki, apalagi tiu Sugawara.

" _Suki desu_." Ungkap Sugawara yang disambut dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

 _-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-_

 _ **Ury Chan :**_ _kyahaha.. apa si Suga-kun mempunyai perasaan pada Sora-chan, eh?_

 _nee.. Kohikaru-chan ditunggu karyamu yang lainnya! )/)/)/ Ganbatte ne!__

Nah lho… pertanyaan kamu udah sedikit terjawab di chap 3 ini, Ury chan -,- jawabannya sesuai dengan harapanmu nggak nih? He he he… kayaknya nggak deh, iya nggak? Jawab jujur Ury chan /todong gunting/ :v wkwk Terima kasih sudah nyemangatin author! Doh, ji terharu :'v wahahaha

 _ **evephantomhive :**_ _douitashimashite lanjut thorr… penasaran banger… gak bisa nebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya wkwkwkwk_

Udah dilanjutin neeeh… gimana? Gimana? Sekarang bisa nebak kelanjutannya tidak? Tinggal satu chapter tersisa lho :v wkwkwk kamu saking semangatnya sampe typo ya, evephantomhive? –author tak sadar diri.

 _-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-_

Haloo minna! Apa kabar? Duh, kita bertemu terus nih setiap minggu yah -,- bosen nggak? Atau kangen nggak? Wkwk kayaknya nggak ada yang kangin sama author dah =.=

Akhirnya chapter 3 selesai. Tau nggak sih? Ini chapter diulang 3 kali! Sumpah dah. Cape daku. /curhat ceritanya/

Oya, ada yang tahu dua lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Sora, tidaaaak? Nggak ada yang tahu nih? Ya sudah, karena author orang baik /dilempar sepatu/ author kasih tahu dah ya.

Lagu yang pertama, itu lagunya **7! (Seven Oops)** yang judulnya **Yowamushi-san**. Lagu ini menjadi ost dari live action Love for Beginner. Tahu tak? Nggak tau juga? Searching ke mbah google. Ok?

Selanjutnya, lagu kedua! Itu lagunya my beloved bias **JUNIEL** yang judulnya **TSUKI (MOON)**. Dia orang Korea. Tapi debut pertamanya di Jepang. Yang ini juga nggak tau? Duh, apa sih yang kalian tahu? /dilempar kulit pisang/

Hem.. hem… Sugawara udah nyeritain masa lalu Sora. Jadi, author udah nggak perlu ngasih tahu apa-apa lagi, 'kan? Sepertinya begitu.

Ok deh… terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya kepala kalian semua yang telah membaca fanfict ini, mereviewnya bila merasa perlu, memfavnya bila mara tidak keberatan. Maaf juga yang sebesar-besarnya jika ada kata-kata yang salah, typo, atau menyakiti hati kalian semua. Maklumilah, bahwa author juga manusia seperti para rocker -,-

Sip lah.. sampai jumpa minggu depan! Mata ashita!

 _-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-_

 _Ini hanya sebuah lagu sederhana. Tapi aku ingin kamu mendengarkannya._

 _ **~The Last Song~**_


	4. The Last Song

**I Choose You**

 **Haikyuu! By Haruichi Furudata**

 **Original Character and Original Story are mine**

 **-'.-'.-'.-'.-'.-**

 **(OC's POV)**

 **(Sugawara x OC/OC x Oikawa)**

 **(Teen)**

 **(Fourshot)**

 **This is just FANFIC. I didn't take any advantage. DON'T LIKE, DON't READ.**

 **-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-**

Ini hanya sebuah lagu sederhana. Tapi aku ingin kamu mendengarkannya.

 **~The Last Song~**

 **-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-**

"Oh, Daichi, kau dari mana?" tanyaku yang baru saja ingin membuka loker sepatuku. Aku memerhatikan ke sekelilingnya. "Kau sendirian?"

"Ah, Aono rupanya." Sahutnya, "Aku baru saja dari kelas. Sebelumnya dari ruang guru untuk menyerahkan tugas pada Kurosaki-sensei."

Aku ber-oh-ria. Karena merasa pertanyaanku belum terjawab sepenuhnya, pemuda bersurai hitam pendek itu kembali membuka suara, "Rencananya ingin memanggil Suga dan Tachibana, tapi aku takut mengganggu mereka."

"Mengganggu?" bingungku dengan kedua alis yang terangkat.

Daichi mengangguk, "Kau tahu 'kan, sejak dulu, Suga sudah suka dengan Tachibana. Tapi dia tidak tahu caranya dekat dengannya. Itulah mengapa, dia senang dengan adanya kamu dan bantuanku untuk berbicara dengan Tachibana, dia bisa sedikit leluasa untuk mencaritahu tentang gadis itu."

Seperti tersambar petir di siang bolong, penjelasan Daichi bagaikan malapetaka bagi perasaan yang terpendam di sini. Aku berusaha tenang. Berusaha agar Daichi tidak mengetahui perubahanku. Namun, debaran jantung yang kian cepat, panas dingin yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuh, amarah dan kecewa serta sedih bercampur aduk –tidak bisa ku manipulasikan. Kupikir, mengetahui perasaan Miyuka pada Sugawara sudah cukup berat bagiku. Dan kini aku harus terima, bahwa Sugawara juga memiliki rasa padanya.

"O-oh.. _souka_ …" ucapku lirih. Tidak, aku tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama. Dadaku benar-benar sesak, layaknya tenggelam di tengah laut. Segera ku tukar sepatu yang kupakai dengan sepatuku yang ada di dalam lokerku. Begitu cekatan, tanpa tahu bahwa Daichi melihatku aneh.

" _Suman_ Daichi, aku lupa tadi _onii-san_ ku menelepon kalau dia sudah menungguku di tempat kerjanya. Aku harus pergi sekarang. _Jaa_.." aku bicara dengan cepat. Tanpa menunggu balasan dari si ketua klub voli Karasuno itu, aku langsung berlari meninggalkannya. Terdengar sayup-sayup suara Daichi yang meneriakkan namaku. Maaf Daichi, untuk kali ini saja ku mohon jangan panggil namaku. Aku tidak akan menoleh.

Aku berlari tanpa arah. Entah kedua kakiku pergi kemana. Yang hanya terpikirkan olehku hanya ingin ke tempat dimana orang-orang tak akan melihatku menangis. Hatiku sakit. Teramat sakit dari pada melihat Oikawa bersama gadis lain. perasaan yang baru saja tumbuh ini hancur bagai istana pasir yang ditendang dan kembali ke bentuk semula.

Kakiku mulai lemas ketika menaiki beberapa anak tangga. Keringat mulai membanjiri kening dan tubuhku. Rambutku mulai lepek. Napasku tersengal-sengal. Tapi setidaknya, ini lebih baik ketimbang aku menangis tersedu-sedu hingga berteriak. Ya, cukup memban–

"Sora." panggil seseorang. _Suara ini. Tidak salah lagi._ Aku mendongak –melihat ke asal suara. Aku mematung ketika mendapati seorang pemuda yang entah bagaimana wajahnya masih terngiang-ngiang di sudut paling terdalam memori ingatanku. Pemuda yang senantiasa memanggil namaku terus, terus, terus, sampai aku tidak tahu berapa banyak namaku disebutnya. Pemuda menyebalkan yang paling berkesan di hidupku.

"Oikawa…" sahutku lirih.

Dia menatapku heran. Baju hijau tosca bertuliskan _Aoba Johsai_ itu tetap setia dikenakannya. Aku tidak tahu seberapa bangganya ia dengan sekolahnya itu. Sekarang dia berjalan mendekatiku dengan cepat. Jarak kami cukup jauh. Ingin rasanya menghindarinya dan kembali mencari tempat lain. Tapi otot-otot kakiku terlalu lelah untuk berlari lagi. Aku selesai di sini.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini? Kau tidak pulang ke rumah? Kau tahu 'kan, jarak rumahmu ke sini itu ja– _are?_ Sora?" wajah herannya itu berubah menjadi panik. Aku tahu kenapa ekspresinya berubah sedemikian rupa. Melihatnya mendekat, mendengar suaranya yang terkesan merendahkan dan sedikit kekanakan, menatap manik cokelatnya, membuatku senantiasa kacau.

Mataku memanas. Hidungku terasa mampat. Tubuhku gemetar. Dan dalam satu sentuhan di bahu kananku, semuanya meledak. Runtuh semua pertahananku yang sudah sekuat tenaga kupertahankan. Cairan bening itu melesat dari pelupuk mata dan jatuh.

"Eh! _Cho-chotto mate_. S-Sora… Kau tak apa? Tu-tunggu…" Oikawa celingak-celinguk bak om-om seram yang membuat anak kecil menangis. Dia tampak frustasi melihatku yang tiba-tiba menangis tanpa suara di hadapannya.

Aku menutup wajahku dengan kedua telapak tenganku. Tidak kuat menahan apa yang sedang terjadi padaku. Persetan dengan apa yang akan terjadi, aku ingin menangis sebisa dan sebanyak mungkin.

"Oikawa…. _Gomen_ …" aku berucap disela isak tangisku, " _Gomen_.." entah hanya kata itu yang kukeluarkan.

Tanpa meminta izin, tanpa memberi aba-aba, tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata, kedua tangan yang selalu menyambutku hangat itu mendorong tubuhku untuk mendekati tubuhnya. Dia memelukku erat, memperbolehkanku merasakan kenyamanan di dadanya yang bidang. Salahkan tempat yang tidak tepat ini –Oikawa berada satu anak tangga di atasku, serta salahkan pula tinggi Oikawa yang cukup jauh dariku, membuatku harus mendongak agar bisa menghirup napas.

Awalnya aku terkejut dengan tindakannya. Tapi lambat laun, aku tahu alasan Oikawa mengapa melakukannya dan tetap bungkam. Aku tahu. Dan aku ragu dia akan melepaskanku bila aku belum tenang. Terkadang Oikawa bisa bertindak dewasa, hanya dengan sikap yang dia perlihatkan padaku.

Aku membalas pelukannya. Ku genggam erat baju kesayangannya itu. Sambil menutup mata, aku berucap dalam hati. _Maaf Oikawa… terima kasih sudah mau bersamaku selama ini._

Biarkan aku menikmati satu dari sekian banyak hal yang kulakukan bersamanya –yang sengaja ku hilangkan dari ingatanku. Biarkan belaian lembut tangannya di kepalaku menjadi satu acuan untuk menenangkanku. Biarkan waktu yang kian melaju tanpa peduli apapun juga. Biarkan ini berlanjut, dan segera kulupakan semua kejadian hari ini bersamaan dengan jam yang berdetik.

.

.

 _From : Miyuka_

 _Sora, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu._

Sekarang aku sudah sampai di rumah. Setelah menangis selama sekita 30 menit di pelukan Oikawa, tanpa banyak bicara dia mengantarku pulang dengan baju yang basah karena air mataku. Dia juga membawa sepupunya yang sedari tadi ditungguiinya. Dengan bersikap seperti biasanya, Oikawa membuat _Oji-san_ dan _Obaa-san_ ku kebingungan. Tapi tak lama kemudian, mereka langsung bisa berbaur dengan Oikawa yang notabene mudah disukai oleh orang lain.

Baik, lupakan soal Oikawa. Aku harus melanjutkan kisahku.

 _To : Miyuka_

 _Soal Sugawara?_

Dan dengan cepat, pesanku langsung dibalas.

 _From : Miyuka_

 _Astaga Sora! Jangan sebut namanya!_

Sebelah alisku terangkat. Sudah pasti dia ingin bicara tentang kejadian tadi sore, bukan? Belum sempat kubalas, gadis itu meneleponku. Aku terkekeh saat melihat bahwa dia meneleponku dengan _video call_. Baiklah Sora, kau harus bicara apa adanya dengan sahabatmu ini.

" _Hello_ Miyuka!" sapaku pada gadis di seberang sana. Dari penampakkan ruang yang ada di layar _handphone_ ku, sudah ku pastikan dia ada di kamarnya.

" _Oh.. Astaga Sora! Ada apa dengan matamu?"_ tanyanya yang langsung menilik pada kedua mataku yang sedikit bengkak.

Aku tertawa, "Bukan apa-apa. Aku tadi bertemu Oikawa dan menangis. Itu saja."

" _Apa yang dia lakukan sampai buat kamu menangis?"_

"Sudahlah tak usah dipikirkan." Aku mengambil jeda sesaat, "Apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan?"

"Ano saa _…._ "

"Hem..?" dehemku yang mencoba sabar menunggu si gadis manis itu untuk memulai curhatannya. Jika dihitung-hitung dari waktu yang tertera di layar, hampir 10 detik Miyuka terdiam. Aku tahu dia sedang merangkai kata-kata yang pas untuk omongannya.

" _Apa Sora menyukai Sugawara?"_

JEDER! Sepertinya itu pertanyaan yang paling kutakuti saat ini. Enggan aku untuk menjawabnya.

"Memangnya ada apa, Miyuka?" tanyaku balik.

" _Apa aku merebut seseorang yang penting bagimu?"_

"Hah? Yang benar saja? Kau tidak merebut siapa-siapa dariku, Miyuka."

" _Sora, jujurlah padaku! Aku memang bukan orang yang bisa membaca pikiranmu, tapi aku tahu perubahan sikap sahabatku kepada orang lain. tolong katakanlah yang sejujurnya padaku, Sora!"_

Aku seperti merasa tercekik. Bagaimana tidak? Satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengetahui segala sesuatu yang aneh denganku hanya kakakku seorang. Dan sekarang bertambah satu lagi. Miyuka. Aku memang sudah berencana untuk jujur dengannya. Tapi ada saja yang menghalangiku. Mungkin saatnya aku mengatakannya.

"Baik. Aku menyerah!" seruku sebelum aku menghembuskan napas berat. Kutatap kedua mata Miyuka dari layar _handphone_ ku sungguh-sungguh. "Aku tahu ini sulit. Tapi aku harap kamu mengerti apa yang aku ucapkan."

Miyuka dari seberang sana mengangguk. Dia menatapku dengan amat sangat serius.

"Jujur, aku memang menyukai Sugawara." Kulihat, Miyuka memberikan ekspresi 'sudah ku duga'. Aku melajutkan pidatoku, "Tapi bukan berarti aku ingin memilikinya. Ingat? Aku baru saja putus dengan Oikawa. Bukan berarti saat aku menyukai orang lain, aku akan langsung menggaetnya. Aku masih punya harga diri dan bisa menahan emosi. Aku orang yang lebih suka menikmati alur cerita yang mengalir, bukan yang tidak beraturan.

"Setelah meninggalkan Oikawa, aku hanya ingin menikmati kesendirianku. Meski aku harus menerima cinta yang baru, tapi rasa trauma itu belum bisa hilang. Aku tidak ingin menyakiti orang yang aku sayangi, maka dari itu aku tidak mau melihat orang-orang terdekatku tersakiti. Ada saatnya aku melangkah, ada saatnya pula aku mengalah. Dan saat ini, aku memilih untuk mengalah kepada sahabatku yang mencintai orang yang sama denganku –Sugawara.

"Pernah beberapa waktu lalu, Sugawara membicarakan tentangmu. Pernah pula dia berbicara dengan pandangan yang hangat –seperti berharap padamu. Dia terlihat begitu bahagia denganmu. Dan aku terima hal itu. Walau sakit, ya, sakit, namun aku bahagia melihat kalian berdua bersama. Jujur saja, ketika aku tahu Sugawara menyatakan cinta padamu –dari Daichi, aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Memberimu semangat kan? Mengatakan selamat kah? Atau pergi dan melupakan perasaanku sendiri. Akhirnya aku memilih yang terakhir. Dari sanalah aku bertemu Oikawa. Bukan, akulah yang mendatanginya –secara tak langsung.

"Aku tahu, ini sebuah karma bagiku yang sudah menjauhi Oikawa. Bahkan aku sempat berpikir ingin menerimanya kembali, walau bukan hubungan yang sebelumnya kami jalani. Aku ingin berteman baik lagi dengannya. Melihat kesungguhannya membuatku merasa amat sangat buruk karena telah mencampakkannya. Dan aku lega, Oikawa masih sama dengan Oikawa yang aku kenal.

"Dan aku jujur sejujur-jujurnya, aku benar-benar mendukungmu dengan Sugawara. Kalian adalah sahabat-sahabatku yang sangat aku cintai. Aku tidak mungkin menyakiti kalian. Jadi, berbahagialah kalian bisa memiliki sahabat sepertiku. Aku sungguh mencintai dan menyayangi kalian."

Saat kalimat terakhir ku lontarkan, suara tangis meledak dari seberang sana. Miyuka menangis sesenggukan. Hidung dan telinganya memerah. Tak henti-hentinya tangan bebas gadis itu menyeka air matanya. Tapi tetap saja cairan bening itu keluar dari penampungannya. Aku tersenyum lega.

" _Aku juga mencintaimu, Sora. Kau adalah sahabat yang paling tahu tentangku. Kau adalah sahabat yang mengerti tentangku. Kau adalah sahabat yang paling berharga bagiku. Saat kamu mengetahui bahwa aku menyukai Sugawara, aku takut kamu terluka. Aku taku kamu benci padaku –mengingat bahwa temanmu pernah mengkhianatimu. Tapi aku sungguh tidak ingin menyakitimu."_

Senyumku semakin lebar. Suara parau Miyuka sangat terdengar jelas dari _speaker handphone_ ku. Kalau kami bertemu langsung, entah apa yang akan terjadi. Mungkin aku bisa membayangkan dia akan memelukku erat dan menangis sampai air matanya tak keluar lagi.

"Aku tidak akan tersakiti hanya karena Sugawara menjadi milikmu, Miyuka. Kamu punya hak untuk memilikinya, karena dia memilihmu untuk menjadi cintanya –bukan aku. Kesempatan itu tidak akan datang dua kali. Ambil kesempatan itu dan hiduplah dengan bahagia."

Malam itu, dimana langit gelap yang bertaburan bintang itu menjadi saksi, dua orang bersahabat telah menyampaikan perasaan mereka masing-masing dengan tulus. Dan aku merjanji, ini bukan akhir dari kisahku. Karena ini barulah awal.

"Suga!" panggilku dengan semangat ketika aku merekam suaraku di kotak suara. Sepertinya _handphone_ pemuda bersurai _grey_ itu habis baterai, makanya tak bisa dihubungi.

" _Ano…_ mungkin selama ini aku tidak pernah bernyanyi untukmu. Entah kenapa, sekarang ini aku ingin melakukannya. Semoga saat kau mendengar pesan ini, kau akan senang. Em…. Ini hanya sebuah lagu sederhana. Tapi aku ingin kamu mendengarkannya." Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam. Jemariku siap untuk memetikkan senar-senar gita yang setia dipangkuanku.

Been thinking about all the days you were  
Right by my side  
Been thinking about how you never  
Left me behind  
And all of the things that you said to  
Help me ease my mind  
And I don't know where I'd be  
Without you in my life

*Now I just  
Wanna tell you how much  
I appreciate your love

**So I'll be there when you call  
Pick you up when you fall  
And if you ever get lonely  
I'll be there in a heartbeat

This song is for you  
For everything we've been through  
It's been so long overdue  
I just wanna say  
Thank You

Aku terdiam. Gelombang senar gitarku pun melambat. Aku tersenyum puas. Mungkin tidak panjang seperti seharusnya, tapi aku ingin perasaanku tersampaikan hanya dengan suara yang didengarnya.

"Mungkin hanya segitu saja. Lagu ini ku persembahkan untukmu, karena sudah menjadi teman yang baik. Tolong, jagalah Miyuka. Aku menyayangi kalian berdua."

Dan kuhentikan pesan suara tersebut. Sudah terlalu larut untuk melanjutkannya. Ini sudah cukup untuk melepas semua perasaanku. Ya, _I'm out._

 **-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-**

Liburan semester gasal. Yah, aku mendadak diundang ke Tokyo oleh sepupuku. Kami sudah lama tidak bertemu. Sekitar tiga tahun, mungkin? Karena aku juga butuh _refreshing_ , aku pun mengiyakan undangan tersebut.

" _Jadi kamu meninggalkanku dan malah pergi ke Tokyo?"_ suara kekanakan itu terdengar dari telepon genggamku.

"Kenapa? Kau iri aku pergi ke Tokyo?" candaku.

" _Ya Sora! Kenapa kamu tega sekali meninggalkanku di sini bersama Iwa-chan? Kau tak tahu akhir-akhir ini dia sangat sensitif? Aku bisa kena bola voli setiap hari jika salah sedikit. Kenapa aku sellau salah di matanya? apa karena aku terlalu sempurna?"_

Aku tertawa, "Astaga, dari mana datangnya rasa percaya dirimu itu, Oikawa? Sudah ya, sepupuku sudah datang ke stasiun. Nanti ku kabari lagi. Atau mau kubawakan oleh-oleh?"

" _Tolong bawakan gadis cantik untuk Iwa-chan, ne? kalau aku… kamu pulang dengan selamat saja sudah menjadi sebuah oleh-oleh untukku."_

"Jangan menggombal, _baka_!" aku tersenyum tipis, "Sudah ya. _Jaa_!"

Aku memutuskan sambungan teleponku. Setelah melihat seorang gadis manis bersurai hitam kecokelatan yang dikepang renggang berlari ke arahku, aku memasukkan _handphone_ ku ke dalam saku celana. Saat ingin melangkah, aku malah menabrak orang yang sedang berjalan cepat ingin lewat di hadapanku.

"Kh.." desisku pelan sambil mengelus-elus keningku yang sempat bertubrukan dengan bahunya.

"Oh.. kau tak apa? _Gomen gomen_ , aku sedang buru-buru." Ucap seorang pemuda jangkung bersurai hitam yang setengah dari poninya hampir menutupi mata kanannya. Matanya yang sinis namun tajam menatap kedua mataku sangat lama.

"Ah.. _hai, daijoubu desu_." Sahutku singkat.

"Kuroo-san, sedang apa kau di sana? Cepat kemari! Keretanya sudah mau jalan!" terdengar teriakan seseorang dari kejauhan. Sepertinya orang yang dimaksud adalah pemuda di hadapanku ini.

" _Hai!_ Aku akan ke sana!" jawab pemuda yang dipanggil Kuroo-san ini. Dia kembali melihatku, senyumnya mengembang, "Maaf sudah menghalangi jalanmu."

" _Iie_ , aku yang seharusnya minta maaf karena sudah menabrakmu." Bantahku.

"Ok, mungkin lain kali kita bisa mengobrol banyak hal." Katanya yang membuatku heran, "Sampai jumpa lagi, ya." Dan dia pun kembali berjalan cepat menuju teman-temannya.

Aku memiringkan kepala. Berpikir untuk apa juga aku harus berbicara banyak hal dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak ku kenali. Orang aneh.

"Sora!" panggil sepupuku yang tampak cemas.

"Ah, Airi!" sahutku yang segera jalan ke arahnya.

Ya, mungkin kisahku belum selesai. Walau aku ingin memilih menikmati alur cerita yang santai, tapi sepertinya aku harus memilih kembali. Memilih antara kepentingan keluarga, atau memilih perasaanku. Dan, aku pun memilihmu.

.

.

.

.

END

 **-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-**

 **evephantomhive** : Hai Eve~! Lama tak jumpa hwhw~ gimana? Pernah kepikiran sama ending yang seperti ini tak? Wkwk maaf ya update yang nunggu sampe seabad, habis author sibuk parah /nangis/ terima kasih sudah membaca ya

 **Juvia Hanaka** : Hello Juvia-san! Nih sudah author lanjut. Nunggu lama ya? Gomen ne~ Hontou ni gomen! Eh? Juvia-san jadi suka Oikawa x OC? Wah… sepertinya Author harus banyak bikin fanfict tentang mereka nih wkwk makasih sudah membaca ya Juvia-san

 **Paramay** : Hy Paramay~! Waduh, author nggak bermaksud untuk membuatmu nostalgia mengingat masa lalu lho wkwk thanks sudah membaca ya ;)

 **reina-tsu27** : Hola Reina-chan! Wah kayaknya cerita ini kayak main tebak-tebakan ya? Wkwk gimana nih? Sesuai perkiraan kamu nggak endingnya? Makasih loh sudah mau membaca :3

 **sofanwar** : Hai hai sofanwar! Duh, masa sih ceritanya bagus, bohong ah, jangan gitu dong, author jadi malo ahay/plak/ ok, udah di lanjutin nih. Makasih sudah mereview ya~

 **atmkyuubifox** : Jujur, author bingung sama usernamemu loh :v Hai atmkyuubifox! Udah author lanjut nih ceritanya. Makasih sudah membaca :D

 **-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-.*.-**

Haloha minna-saaaaannnn~!

Duh, author jadi merasa bersalah gara-gara hampir 2 setengah tahun ini fanfict dianggurin. Duh haduh. Pasti banyak yang kesel ya sama author. Duh haduh. Apa lagi kalau endingnya nggak sesuai dengan yang diinginkan ya. Duh haduh. Author jadi bingung.

Sungguh, author bukan bermaksud untuk mengangguri. Tapi karena situasi yang memaksa. Apa boleh buat. Sungguh, author sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat minta maaf untus reader semua. Author punya kehidupan lain di luar sana yang lebih penting, jadi author menyelesaikan segala sesuatunya dulu di luar sana ya.

Nah, mau kasih tahu aja nih. Lagu yang dinyanyiin Sora di chap terakhir ini adalah lagunya **Jason Chen** yang judulnya **Thank you**. Nah, dengerin deh lagunya. Itu sebagai pernyataan terima kasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya bagi para reader yang senantiasa membaca dan menunggu cerita ini sampai selesai walau harus menunggu sampai berabad-abad /halah/

Dan, kenapa sih ceritanya gantung? Sebenarnya Sora sama Oikawa balikan nggak sih? Terus, si Sugawara gimana? Kenapa ada Kuroo di chap terakhir?

Penasaran?

Tunggu di cerita yang lain, ya!

Sip, sekian banyak patah dari author. Kurang lebihnya mohon maaf. Dan termia kasih sebanyak-banyaknya untuk kalian semua. Love u all~ /peace/


End file.
